Saotome Twins Conundrum
by Wheelbro
Summary: What if Ranma had a twin sister who look like his curse form that know martial arts as well. Also went on a training trip with a relative from America and now staying at the tendo dojo. Follow Ranko on her trip to get better in the anything goes martial arts.
1. Chapter 1

W"Prologue"

PS. I do not own any and all Ranma 1/2 characters. The characters belongs to and rightfully always be rumiko takahashi.

Genma soutome a heavy set man wearing a white gi, white bandana and round eye glasses waited outside the waiting room impatiently walking back and forth, he wasn't paying attention by the people staring at him awkwardly.

That did not bother Genma, but what did bother him is his wife in the operations room is about to give birth to there only child.

'What's taking so long?' Genma pondered while pacing back and forth. 'I need to start the boy's training as soon as possible so I can begin the pledge to unite the schools with my long time friend and start In the anything goes martial soon as

my wife and I left this wretched hospital, I will begin the boy's training immediately.'

A nurse finally arrived to approach him. "Genma Saotome?"

Genma turned to the nurse."How is she nurse, is my wife okay, is the baby okay!?"

The nurse gave him a smile. "Nodoka is fine, she is resting right now. In fact she did well and happy to say that..." The nurse stop when she see Genma running down the hallway to meet his wife. Doctors and patients move out of the way to avoid gettingtackled  
bya crazed man in a white gi. The nurse sigh." Why do I even bother."

Genma found the room his wife have occupied in. Laying there on the bed. Nodoka in a hospital gown with dark red curly hair in a short ponytail and her blue eyes stared up to here husband with happiness. Holding in her arms is his...children!

He was expecting an only child. In his wife's arms, one a baby boy with Raven hair. The other is a baby girl with red hair resting peacefully in Nodoka's arms.

Genma is shocked. "What the... two babies... How?!"

Nodoka smiled at her husband. "Look Genma, isn't it wonderful dear, we have twins. One boy and one girl." She said with such glee. She heard a thud.

Genma fainted hitting face first on the floor. " Genma?" Nodoka Sigh" I thought he be happy. Oh well."

Soon after the docter arrived and came in to check on his patient, he saw Genma on the floor assuming that he did not expect twins. Assured by Nadoka that was the answer.

The doctor walk over to Nodoka. "Any thoughts for the name of the babies?"

Nodokanodded. " I think I found the perfect names for them. The eldest son will be name Ranma." The boy in the left arm." And my youngest daughter will be named Ranko." The girl in her right arm.

"Ranma and Ranko saotome?" The docter said. Nadoka nodded. "Those are excellent choice of names nadoka-San." After that the doctor left the room leaving the happy mother to care for her children.

* * *

Five years ago...

Ranma and Ranko now five years old having a good time with each other's company. Playing at the back yard in their mothers house. Genma has already begun training Ranma in the anything goes martial arts and Ranko is with her mother teaching her how tocook  
and other feminine things.

Genma has decided to make ranma the heir of the saotome style anything goes school of martial arts. Hard pressing him to reach above and beyond the level any dedicated martial artist can ever achieve.

Nodokain her kimono however have plans for Ranko to uphold family honor and to uphold tradition. Forbidding her on practicing the art whenever she showed interest. She already mastered her mothers cooking and she can add a fewingredients tomake  
herfood taste even more better.

However this does stop Ranko from learning the art. When she is not busy. She watches Ranma and her father practice the art and trained in secret. When Ranma Is not with his father. He looks for Ranko to practice with her before they play around in theback  
yard.

* * *

Another five years later...

Ranko is now ten years old with red flowing hair reaching past her shoulders wearing a white and blue sailor girls junior school uniform walking her way home from school. She excelled in all her studies except history. That would least be expected.

Right now she is contemplating when her twin brother and father ever coming back. Most of all she is worried that she might lost her proficiency in the art.

Ranko daydreaming in her worries not paying attention to what is in front of her until she bump into somebody, falling back and land her butt on the pavement.

"Watch where your going you jerk!" She yelled to the person in front of her. She immediately stop talking when she saw the person in front of her.

He is a tall oldman, more like a tall older muscular gaijin man height of 6 foot 4 standing there with serious and intimidating expression that make you want to pee your pants by looking at him. In factthat the older man look so much like one of  
those fictional gods from Greek or Norse mythology. He look like Zeus the God of thunder or Odin of Valhalla only without the eye patch.

His blue eyes show a great amount of fury in them, showing a level saying do not mess with me or you'll regret it. Giving Ranko a thought toavoid him in the near future. With the amount of winkles on his face showed great level of knowledge and

power and with his messy spiked white hair look like porcupines with short length and his heavily white beard and mustache also messy spiked. He is not sporting those long hair and beard the Greek and Norse gods have in those history books.

What he is wearing is a grey business suit with blue tie and white button long shirt. Due to his muscular appearance, he could tear through his suit by just flexing his muscles if he want. And alsowearing a tan overcoat.

What stand out most is a shin height black boots and knuckle bracers with metal sheets on both of them. There made to look like to hurt people. They way he walk shows that he is no ordinary old man. With the metal sheet boots he's wearing would have madequite  
amount of noise, he's not making any sound with does boots when he took a step towards her.

Ranko however feeling so intimidated by the old foreigner stand up quickly and try to walk away. (Or run away if she needed to) Not before the old muscle gentleman said. "Are you alright young lady?" Speaking Japanese fluently with care.

Ranko saw the Change in expression on his face turning into happy old man. Acting like a responsible grandfather would say to there grand kids with heart. "I'm okay, I'm alright, I'm just been distracted about something don't know wear I'm going! Thankyou  
for caring, I'll be going now! BYE!" Even with the grandfatherly behavior. She made a bow and make a run for home.

"Wait, young lady, I just need to...!"The red haired young lady already halfway down the street running past bystanders."...know where the saotome resident is located. All well, might have to ask somebody around that knows"

* * *

Ranko made her way home. Breathing so hard that she have to stop to catch her breath. "I'm home!" Ranko shout out. Opening the front door to her house feeling tired.

"Welcome home dear, dinner will be ready in an hour." Said her mother in her navy blue kimono with petals. "So just sit back and I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Ranko wanted to do more to then just sitting around. She went to her room to get her personal gi in the drawers. She saw the picture of her family on top of her drawer. Pictures of her family all together in one frame. Another picture with Ranko and hertwin  
brother sitting by the tree at the park. Staring at the picture with herself and her brother, telling herself one day she will train hard with determination and dedication and prove herself be the best at the art. She took of her school dress,  
/put on her gi and went out the back yard to train. She have nobody to teach her in the art so she mostly taught herself with her fathers copy of the saotome anything goes family scroll. She begin going through the katas she remembered when her brotherwas  
still here always wishing she join her father and brother on their training journey.

Nodoka saw this through her kitchen window and sigh. 'It's hard to teach her about honor and tradition with her mind set to become the best martial artist' she thought with enough regret."DING DONG"

"Who could that be?" Nodoka wonderawhile about when her husband and son coming home to visit her. When she open the door, she does not see her husband and son, but a tall Foreigner standing at the front. He's and old muscular man with messy spikedwhitehair  
and beard with blue eyes wearing grey suit that happens to be to tight for him and wearing a tan overcoat.

What got her attention is the heavy metal bracer and boots he is wearing. He's like the type of man ready to kill when have to. Nadoka is worried that her husband might have cause a problem with this particular person. 'I hope my husband did not do anythingto  
warrant such a problem to bring a dangerous man into my home.' She thought. With the bills and I.O.U.s coming back at her with her husbands greed, hoping he's not here seeking his money back. Nodokacaution carefully.

"Good afternoon sir,may Ihelp you?" Greeted the with a bow. The old man bow back. " greetings, this wouldn't happen to be the saotome resident, is it?"the old man said.

"Yes this is the saotome resident, do you need anything mister... Oh, I forgot, I haven't gotten your name sir" She said with a carefree smile.

"The name is Allan, but you can me mr. Willer, or better yet call megrandfather."Said the old man cheerfully. 'Grandfather!?' She thought. She would have memories of having a foreigner for a relative, maybe through her parents. Then again her mothernever  
did mention her family. She did however had a lot of very western features and her mother having the same red hair color as her daughter Ranko. Then she should have mention a grandfather from another already know her grandfatherfrom her father  
side, but never her mother. However the circumstances, she's not about to let some stranger who claims to be her grandfather to be in her life to greet them with open arms.

"Oh sorry. You must be mistaken me for somebody else, My mother would have mention you or any other family relatives from her side." She said, telling the old gentleman the he might be wrong or gotten the wrong address.

"That's to be expected. Your mother an I are never in good terms with each other due to are...family history." Willer said with understanding. He want to keep certain part in there family life buried. But she's not buying it.

"Surely there must be someone your looking for, maybe another Family somewhere in nerima? Maybe you should start there." Nodoka suggested. Wanted nothing to do with this elderly man. "Sorry for the inconvenience, It was Nice meeting you, have a niceday!"

She immediately wanted to shut the door, but the old gentleman stopped her. Feeling annoyed that she would denied other family that they exist. Sure he thought just to feel save.

"Please just wait! Let me explain! Your name is nadoka right?" She nodded.

"Who happens to be married to a man name Genma, your mothers name is Namaya, and your fathers name is Tetsu, and your maiden name is himura, I'm I right?" Nodoka Wassurprise.

'How does know my family?' She thought. "You Also Have an older brother name Kenzou that you never met in along while and you were cut out from the family or disown would be the current term for your situation, by marrying Genma out of Practically lost  
allrights to the himura Astate. Everybody in the himura family want nothing to do with Genma due to his behavior and his history. Yet you marry him anyways out of love."

Nodoka was shocked, completely speechless. Knowing the deepest darkest part of her history no one knew yet this stranger knew. She have nothing to say to that.

"All I want is to get to know the family I never knew. Namaya never mention she had another child after Kenzou. But even if she did, she would denied me privilege to meet you or flat out lie to me that you exist. Remember I wasn't in good terms with herbefore  
she married your father." Willer pouring his heart out to her great grandchild. "So will give me a chance to know you? Accept me no matter are differences to accept me as your great grandfather?" The old man said with all his heart.

Nodoka pause for a little while and started crying with tears in her eyes. Never knowing about another family member far away. "Grandfather!" She said with tearfull joy hugging her muscular great grandfather. The old man hugged her back. Despitehis  
unrulyoutward expression, he sure has a gentle heart. Then something pop in her mind. "Wait, great grandfather?!" Nodoka saidsurprise.

"Well I have to admit. I am quite older then what you expectedother then the everyday old people that you usually see around." said with a chuckle. "If you invite me in I'll explain everything I know inside."

Nodoka is very curious how he maintain himself. "Sure, come in and let me hear all your stories. I'm anxious to know how you never lost a muscle and still be able walk like a martial artist would!" She said with glee.

* * *

Authors note: This story takes place before Ranma arrived at the tendo dojo. This story focusing on Ranko's life and meeting a grandfather she just met and happens to be a martial artist from the USA. Of what school? Find out next chapter.

This is the end of first chapter. Expect more in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

An unsuspected visitor

PS. I do not own any and all Ranma 1/2 characters. The characters belongs to and rightfully always be rumiko takahashi.

* * *

Ranko was done with her katas and was about to go to the bath to shower before dinner. She Stop to see a familiar person.

"AHHH! What is he doing here?!" Ranko shouted.

"Ranko behave yourself, he is are guest. Show some respect to are guest when they are here about family matters!" Nodoka scolding Ranko on her outburst. Feeling ashamed.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry I yelled." Ranko said apologizing. "But I met this person on my way from school when he bump into me." Stating the truth.

"So you are the young lady that I accidentally bump into when I was about to ask for directions." The old man gestured in amusement.

"Yeah, but you scared me! What's with you and that angry looking face, you old looking porcupine head muscle giant?!" She shouted out of anger.

"Ranko language!" Nodoka scolded her again. Ashamed again from her outburst. "That is no way to talking to your grandfather like that! Nodoka said disciplining her.

"Wait, grandfather!?" Ranko shocked by the revaluation. He nodded in confirmation.

"But it can't be, your a gaijin!" Screaming her voice out.

"Ranko, what did I tell you!" Nodokawarning her.

"You can punish me all you want mom, but there is 'No' way this old man is my grandfather!." Not believing her.

"But it is..." Said Willer. Standing up of the floor at the table approaching Her. Ranko felling fear stepping back slowly. A shadow appear over him making his eyes glow blue like fire pouring out of a furnace with intimidation. One left hand facing  
/herwith the palm facing upward almost cupped. Ranko sweating with tripidastion

"Ranko...I. Am. Your. Grandfather!" Performing the dearth Vader impersonation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Ranko screaming her lungs throughout the neighborhood. Willer however laugh his ass off at her granddaughter's expense. Her back laying completely flat on the wall fearfully scared. Ranko felt embarrassed by fowl play. She got off the wall approach  
/him.

"That was not scary!"

Ranko shouted. The old man still laughing

Holding his stomach . Whether he believe her of not. He's not buying it. But Ranko still doesn't believe him to be her grandfather. Nodokaon the other hand felt completely scared. Even with self control, she almost lost control of her  
ruin a perfect ladylike behavior.

Ranko still filling annoyed at the old man in front of her. After finishing his laughter. The wrinkly face tall business suit old man wondered sniffing the air. "Say, is there something burning in the kitchen?" Willer said.

"Oh no, are dinner!" She ran for the kitchen to save whatever lost from her cooking.

* * *

After dinner was ruined by the old fart who Ranko blamed. He does have the heart to order takeout teriyaki. A lot of teriyaki to feed a family of twenty. Grandfather Willer having the stomach to put it away. That goes for the saying for Ranko too, putting  
/it away as well. Eating in an unladylike manner, passing death glares at the old man, While he find it quite amusing.

After Ranko went to bath to change out of her gi, shower and place on her child size white Sunday dress. She when back to the living room with her mom and the old fart who have failed to mention why he was here in the first place. Sitting at the sideofthe  
table with her mother. Grandfather Willer sitting on the other side.

"Okay, Nodoka-chan. Since you mention that your husband and son are on a training trip, never know when they'll be back. That leaves explaining to the two to you and Ranko here." The old man said and feeling angryfor some reason hearing Genma'sname.

"Okay, Let's clear things first. First of all I am not your grandfather." Willer said seriously. Ranko was doing her victory dance while her mother was stunned, shocked surprised believing so badly thinking that he might be related to their  
she remembered about the display with Ranko, thinking he might be lying.

"Surely you jest. After that Handful of truth you told me at the front door, I whether think in your age you might be pulling a stunt." Nodoka saidreassuring herself. Then Ranko stopped dancing, paying attention to the adults, clearly missing something  
old man smiling with amusement.

"Yes your right, you got me there." Willer said playfully. Both hands raised in guilty putting both hands down. "But it doesn't mean that I'm not your grandfather.

I'm technically your seven times 'great grandfather'!" He said seriously. Another surprise information slapping Ranko and mother on the face with a phantom hand. "Eight time for Ranko." He finish

"That's aloud of bull!" Ranko shouted. "Ranko!" Her mother trying to reprimand her. "How can you claim to be are seven times great grandfather, or wait eight time for me and act playful and then seriously all of a sudden you moody old fart?!" She shoutedwith  
enough venom in her voice.

However the elderly man still finds her behavior amusing. Then she thought something. "How old are anyways?" Ranko wondered curiously.

"Two-hundred and forty-five. Give or take."

He answered. Ranko stunned.

"OH MY!" Nodoka Shouted surprise. Making Ranko jumped.

"Your almost as old as the other old master my husband use to know!" She said unexpectingly shaking the old mans mind.

"And this other old master. Those he goes by the name of happosai?!" He said. Ranko notice a great level of anger over the old man. 'Just mentioning a curtain other old man could get him riled up? This I need to know, an information to keep in sometimesfuture.'  
She thought.

"Oh my yes, he and my husband with a long time friend heuse to travel with this master together. He said that he was the grand master of the anything goes school of Martial Arts. In my brief history of him, he supposed to be the strongest in all  
ofJapan. My husband told me different that he is a monster that would run your life to the ground. I also know that he is a pervert when I first met him. He gropes women and steal their unmentionables..." Nodoka hesitated. Clearly she doesn't  
want nohistory of him ever exist. For Ranko, this is the first time she sees her mother shaken of mentioning by said other old man. If he is capable of doing that to her mother, praising the Kami for hope that he does not show up in her life.

"It's okay Nodoka-chan, you don't have to finish. I already know of this...existence and my Brief history with him. Let's leave it at that. But he also did failed to mention one thing though." Willer stated.

"Oh and what's that?" She worried.

"I too am also the grand master of the anything goes school of martial arts." Willer said proudly. Saotome family surprise by this answer.

"Wait!" Ranko in fowl mood of another anything goes masters other then her dad.

"First of all, dad never mention their was another master in my family art! And Mom, you never mention Anybody outside the family that knows anything goes!" Ranko so angry that she wanted to punch somebody to release her anger and she wanted to hitthe  
old man for claiming to be another grandmaster of her art.

"I'm sorry honey. It was a secret from your father to never mention the old pervert master ever again. I'm sure you'll understand when your older." Her mother said, dispairing her from knowing the pervert grandmaster.

"I agree. I'm sure your mother and father have their reasons." Willer said.

"But it doesn't change anything! You claiming to be the grandmaster of my family art and my dad is the only one training my brother in the art." Feeling angry and jealous feeling left out.

"Then it is a good reason I'm here." Willer said. "Huh?"Ranko looked confuse.

"I realize you were practicing the art by yourself. You have nobody to train with you to better yourself in the art." Ranko realize something. 'Was he watching me?' She thought. "With me, I am willing to teach you the foundation of the anything goesschoolof  
martial arts."

Ranko with tears in her eyes finding hope. "Really?" Feeling hopeful and happy.

"Yes, I am willing to teach, if your willing to learn." Speaking philosophically. "But first. Let us hear what your mother think of this"

Ranko holding her mother's hand close together with hers. "Mom, can I please learn martial arts, can I please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaaassse?!" Feeling desperate to learn the art.

Her mother thought it over. Trying to remind herself why she was teaching her about honor and tradition. The honorable part she got down by heart, but tradition not so much.

She was willing to go through withit withher mothers acceptance. But when she saw her training in the art by herself, she felt regret. She's unable to stop her when her mind is set into getting better in the art. "Yes. I'll allow it."

"YAAAAY!" Jumping with joy. Hugging her mom and the running up to her old gaijin business suit eighth time great grandfather and giving him a hug too.

"Okay, okay, that's enough hugging for now." Ranko letting go."To be honest I didn't really came here to teach. I was here to get to know the family, but since you felt so left out, I'm willing to stay and train you." Feeling the happiness weld up in  
hergut. She also wonder about something.

"Uh eight time great grandfather, I wanna ask you something. What did you do when you are making that overshadow over yourself and making your eye glow blue like fire flowing out?" Asking with curiosity

"Oh that one? That was my 'wrathful fury' technique. You already explain the details of how it looks like. What it does is that I consciously activate my battle aura darkening the space around me. This also affects the people around me by attacking there  
kidirectly, thus increasing there fear at great level. If use wrongly it will fatally harm said person. Oh and I am sorry for scaring you Nodoka-chan. I didn't ment for my technique to affect you." The old grandmaster said apologizing.

"It's find. Just please don't do it again." She said. Worried not to go through that again.

"Oh and another thought. Just call me great grandfather. You don't need to reference me that way by labeling a number on me. Calling me to many great grands makes me feel old."He suggested. "Okay." She said.

"Okay, since I'm going to be around for awhile considering that I'm your guest of your home. I'll be paying my way and I'll be sure not to divulge on your good hospitality." The elderly man said so to not ruined their first impression about him.

"Oh no that's okay, you don't need to do that. Where basically family." She said in good jester.

"Nonsense, you can't be doing that all the time when you have a mouth to feed." Stating the fact when a mother is burden on raising a child.

"Look who's talking. With the amount of takeout food you ordered that is enough to feed a family of four. You practically run us out dry." The little girl pressing the issue.

"At least one thing for sure young lady, unlike some of the people I came across. I am paying for my lunch. Unless you misheard to paying part." Ranko feeling dumbstruck by his remark, sarcasm in his voice.

"Second of all,you should not be acting like that to me when I'm your great grandfather and master."

Nodoka giving her the look with warning. Ranko feeling guilty of her remark. "Sorry great grandfather. I didn't mean any of that."

"Apology accepted. Then it's about time I pay my way." He said in consideration.

"Well, if that's what you wish then I'm okay."She happily accepted.

"Okay now. I'm feeling a little tired. Is it alright for you to point me to the direction of your guest room?" He said.

"Ah yes. I'll lead the way then." She gestured him to follow.

"Ranko, return to your room young lady. I'm leading our great grandfather to his room and then yours to reprimand you of your behavior today." She warned. "Yes mother." Ranko now ashamed of her behavior wentto her room.

* * *

Authors not: why did I decided to have a grand master from the USA? I thought that with the of direction it goes, I decided that there should be a master who took the art seriously no matter there nationality. With my own character Allan Willer, the othergrand  
master of the anything goes school of martial arts. Yes this chapter basically pertains to him on why he wanted to visit the family. He and Namaya had a history. She blames her grand father Willer for her mother's death due to an event thatgot  
him and her mother Vallyna into Trouble.

Next chapter will be Ranko's training trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranko's training trip part 1

PS. I do not own any and all Ranma 1/2 characters. The characters belongs to and rightfully always be rumiko takahashi.

* * *

Allan Willer the grandmaster and also grandfather to Ranko and her mother has keep true to his word. Changing out of his tight business suit, placing on a extra large blue t-shirt, baggy Jean pants and black leather belt.

The Saotome family wondered. When the old American grand master came to there life, he wasn't carrying any luggage With him. Though we're he got his cloths, they never know. One thing didn't change though. He still wearing those metal sheet boots andbracers.

Ranko now in her training gi, her red hair hanging over her shoulders flowing in the wind, waiting in anticipation to begin.

The old grand master teaching all he her on all the styles in the world. Delving into Kung fu, kempo, bajiquan, tai chi, aikido, akijujitsu, jujitsu, taijitsu, karate, judo, taekwondo, hapkido, Brazilian jiu jitsu, combat samba, muay tai,Krav Maga,  
amgampora, and more. Even Ranko's mother took part in her daughters training teaching her kendo. Even though the family fighting style is base on unarm combat. It Wouldn't hurt to use weapons or to know what weapons your enemies will useagainst  
you.

Ranko was surprised, she didn't need to travel all around the world just to practice all the styles when you have a great grandfather who is a walking library of fighting styles.

Willer did not need to see when he was training Ranko in the art. All that matter is that she reeks potential. Soaking up style after style like water passing through stone. Ranko did mention she wanted to join her brother and father on there trainingtrip,  
feeling sad that she was left out since her mother did not allowed her to go. Nodoka's reason for this was her husbands word. He believes that she will be a hindrance in teaching Ranma in the art. Reading her behavior, she wasn't lying.

The old American grand master would call Genma a fool for letting her potential go to waist. But thank God it was a blessing she did not go with him. After hearing rumors about a bald fat man in a dirty white gi and bandana ponding off his son for food  
/and money before stealing him back. Even promising his son off in hand and marriage for there dowry.

Being it only just rumors, he sure want to find him and do all manner of punishment to make his life miserable.

When he's not busy training Ranko. He'll reminisce about the time back when he was a young ordinary soldier in the revolutionary war fighting along with his twin brother Lew.

Ranko being a twin herself curious to know about her unknown uncle. He tell her that were identical, and wearing different colored clothing. Her grandfather wear blue cloths while his twin sporting the same outfit with green color.

He even mention the time he met his wife Avaline with the same red hair as Ranko and how good she is with the sword.

The old American grand master would mention how he began his training trip at the age of seventeen with his twin brother after the war. Traveling all across the Americas, Europe, Africa, Asia and Australia.

Since many grand masters then would complain he started training way to late in his age, but that did not stop him and his twin brother on getting better at the art. By proving many masters wrong by challenging them.

If he's not talking about his life story. He'll cook for the family with permission from the saotome matriarch. This surprise Ranko and her mother. They never knew he cooked. He said when your on the road to train yourself in the art. You have to Learnhow  
to fine your own food by hunting and foraging. This how he delve into cooking.

The Saotomefamily were more so even surprise how good it taste. He said cooking food over the fire doesn't cut it. He wanted to taste good food so he taught himself and found out he had a talent for it. Ranko thinks the grand master would have made  
agood chef. He agreed with her but decided against it because he was so mainly focus on training in the art.

Now Ranko on the other hand have made great improvement in a short period of time. Already a month have past and have all the skills at hand. The only problem is that her training is only limited in the backyard of her house.

The elderly grandmaster now contemplating how to further improve her training. He needs to improve on her strength, speed, reflex, and awareness as we'll as her ki training. She cannot get it all just by staying here. It's time to give the talk to hemother  
about furthering her training. She needs to go on a 'training trip'.

* * *

"Bye mom, I'm heading of the school."Ranko said. Wearing her blue skirt, white sailor top, in a blue neck handkerchief heading of the school.

"Take care dear and don't forget to take your bento on the way out." Her mother said at the kitchen.

"Okay mom." Retrieve her lunch. Leaving out the front door, feeling happy.

"Ranko-chan." The elderly grandmaster called out to her who was at the front of the house carrying a military duffle bag. "What is it great grandfather?" Asking what the old man wanted this time. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He's Smiling. NowRanko  
feeling nervous of the old man when he smiles.

"Wh..what is it?" Feeling somewhat hesitant.

"Since we're family. Why don't you give your old grandfather a hug?" The old man said.

"No Way!" She shouted. Turning nervous to rejection. "With those arms, you could squeeze me like a sponge or a plush toy or something!"

"Your just upset young lady, that you never have the loving caring attention from your father who left you just to train your twin brother." The old grandmaster hit her with that like stone strapped on her legs slowing her down were her brother seemsto  
be far away. Small tears forming in her eyes. Closing it to prevent herself from crying. "I on the other hand am willing to give you the attention you never have. Like a father figure should give her daughter. Your real father have failed to

do that and he also fail to look at your potential in the art. Since it was your father who told your mom believing so."She open her eyes staring directly at him.

"I didn't think my dad would said that to my mom on why he didn't take me along, it's not her fault why I didn't go, which I thought it was her who forbidden me from leaving and I still care for her!" Ranko said believing her mother why shecan't  
go. She swear to herself when she meets her old man. She'll beat his ass black and blue for denying her dream.

"Then, would you 'care' to give your great grandfather a hug?" Smiling at her.

"Look here, Just because I said all that pouring my gut with every word outta my mouth, doesn't mean I'm going to give you a hug! And I thank you for training me anything goes which I am glad, and that one hug I gave you before is enough already!"  
/"Never?" He said with a sad face.

"Never!" Ranko said in defiance.

"Then you leave no choice to do 'this'!"

"ROJIN KOGEKI NO HOYO!" 'The hug of the old man attack'!

"YIAAAAH!" The muscle old man got Ranko in a full body hug. Her head on his shoulder. "LET...GO...YOU...OLD FART!" Having tough time breathing wrestling out of the old man's grasp. Willer letting go of her great granddaughter playfully Laughing.

Ranko gasping for air glaring at him with such annoyance, always imagining hitting the old fart with a frying pan and shoot him into the air in a Low Earth Orbit.

"One day old man, One Day! When I get really good in the art, I'll make regret you ever met me!" Challenging him in anger.

"Not while I'm your master, you can't. Time will tell young lady, when you get better. I'll be expecting a good fight." The old master grinning like an idiot crossing his arms, waiting for the anticipation.

'Will see!' Thought Ranko strutting off to school, feeling so dam annoyed at the old gaijin grand master, she did not bother to ask the old messy spike head and beard with muscles about what's inside the duffle bag.

Allan Willer saying goodbye to her great granddaughter walking of to school. Being so annoyed she did not replied back. The old man step into the house left the duffle bag at the side of the door, now alone wth Nodoka. Preparing for what to say to  
/her.

* * *

Nodoka in her flowery kimono drinking tea feeling happy for some reason, congratulating herself for a job well done on Ranko's behalf to get better in the art. Already having the food set on the table for a family talk with her seven Time greatgrandfather  
from America.

Nodoka saw him came in at the front. She notice he is holding a green camouflage duffle bag and place it at the side of the door. Curious to know what's inside.

Willer notice this and decide to explain his reason. "Morning Nodoka-chan." Greeting her. "Morning great grandfather." Greeting back. The old master sitting in front of her at the table. The food already set on the table. Picking up their chopsticks.

"Thank you for the good meal." They chorus.

Finishing there lunch. "Nodoka-chan, you always make the best food and I'm glad something apart of me pass onto you." Complimenting her best work in cooking.

The saotome matriarch blushing, feeling embarrassed by the compliment. "Thank you great grandfather, it's nice knowing someone with preferable experience in cooking can do just as much with there skills as I do.

"Your welcome."the grand master turn his smile to serious look trying to get to the point. "Nodoka-chan." She pause looking at him. "There's a reason we're having this talk and it involves Ranko-chan." The matriarch stared at him in confusion, wonderingwhat  
other plans he has to further her Ranko's training. "You notice the duffle bag right?" She nodded. "It contains special equipments, tools, medical items, camping equipments and my version of the anything goes scroll."

Nodoka thinking where he was going with this, then it hit her. "Your going to take Ranko on a training journey!" He nodded.

"Why now? Why can't you just teach her here at home? You can't just take my little girl on a training trip never knowing when you and she ever going to show up, my husband and son never ever call me when they'll be back and the only contact I everreceive  
from him is only letters of were he had been! Even he is being anonymous in his letters about his location! What if I want to see my little girl again?!"

Nodoka standing on her knees being so hysterically emotional, she did not want her daughter being out of her life.

"Look Nodoka-chan, with me she can stay in contact with you all the time!" Reassuring her. "How?" She ask.

"By providing her with communication to contact you. I'm going to buy her a cellphone. It's a new thing for the younger generation like her always staying connected with friends and family." He promise.

"But that doesn't mean she'll not be hear in my life if she only calls to make sure she's alright! What if I want to see her again to hold her knowing I feel her hugging me, always sure she's there in my arms? This is what I always want do with myson  
Ranma. always here visiting me and that he's not out of my life!" The old master seeing her in tears worried that she'll be alone and that her kids will be taken away from her. Seeing that she been in this state of loneliness for quite sometime. She  
never have anybody but her daughter to accommodate her lack of social life.

Her American great grandfather now have a far more greater level of hate and a raging anger for Genma. Swearing to himself, once he gets his hands on Genma, he'll break him, smash him through walls, slam him on the ground and ki blast him with third degree  
burns. He'll beg to end his life.

With no contact from Genma for so long and now in the state of depression. Willer decided to think of a another way. "Then I'll make a deal." The perked up Nodoka's attention. "With the level she's going in the art. I think she'll achieved expert

level in three years flat. I'll even send a video footage in are trips. Not only that I'll be sure to visit you within the three years time." He said swearing to her. If he said he'll keep to his word to visit her with Ranko in tow, then she'llallow  
it.

"But what about her education?" Worried for her daughter that she might lose a lot from the three years away from school.

"Then I'll be teaching her." He said. "You a teacher?" She wanted to laugh at her great grandfather's antics. It's hard to believe him, a teacher. Smiling, trying not to giggle.

"Well I wasn't always a master in the art. I have to make a career as a military academy teacher studying and training students not just their minds but also their body." Pulling out a teachers degree out of nowhere and show it to here. She was surprisedagain  
knowing he can teach despite the angry expression.

"All I need is to setup her studies within those years and I'll begin teaching her on learning to read, write and speak other languages when I plan to take her other place outside Japan to further her art and you'll be getting pictures in are travel."  
/Despite the serious scary look on the old mans face. He'll already plan this all out. "All I need is your permission to take her on a training trip." After all she had seen today, she had finally conceded.

* * *

Later that day...

Ranko came home from school. Greeting her mom and her damn annoying great grandfather. Despite that scary looking serious and intimidating winkly face covered in white messy spiked beard. He approached Ranko telling her to get ready.

Ranko was confuse about what he said. Untill her mom told her that she is going to go on a training trip. When she heard that, she was surprised. Her great grandfather said to her, to achieve mastery of the anything goes school martial arts, you haveto  
go to through a training journey to improve yourself, to master the most powerful techniques that he controls. And that he can teach on to her, saying this is necessary.

Ranko is worried. If she goes off to train, her mom will be all alone by herself. Her grandfather had that covered. Explaining to her the same plan he mention to nodoka. And she's okay with it.

In three years time, she'll eventually become and adept in the art.

* * *

"Okay Ranko-chan, you got everything prepared on are trip?" Willer said. Holding onto his military duffle bag. Wearing a blue cargo long pants, white t-shirt and black leather belt. That's including his metal sheet boots and bracers.

"Yes great grandfather their all her." Sounding sarcastic."I got my cloths, the phone you bought for me, I got my camping tools, my tent, my heavy but large bag, my study books, my extra undies, my-. "

"Okay young lady, that's enough! I already got the gist of it. " Stopping her talk before he starts developing a headache from going through her personal belongings. Ranko however inwardly laughing. 'Take that old man'

"Ranko dear, don't forget to study okay?"

Her mother remind her. Ranko sigh. "Yes mother."

Don't forget to call okay?" Sighing again. "Yes mother."

"Remember to visit me when your not busy training." Feeling annoyed. "Yes mother."

Remember to change oftenly." Packing her more extra cloths and undies.

"MOM, are you trying to embarrass me?!" Packing the extra cloths in her back. "If I change in front of the old fart. I might caught him looking and call him pervert while still dressing up!" Blushing feeling angry while embarrassed at her mother's  
/silliness.

"That's why I bought you your own personal tent. But the next time you said that again young lady, I'm going to slap your head and make your training a lot harder if you continue to act like a brat. Feeling that I am related to you. Don't expect anyspecial  
treatment." He finish slightly angry at her for assuming. Ranko feeling guilty for behavior again.

"Great grandfather, I'm sorry she act out of context but she's only a child. She might think that way if she can't help it." Her mother defended her. Feeling some of the guilt washing off.

"Then I'm going to have to teach her how to be open minded. Never judge any other person cause you deem them a danger to society." Willer looking at Ranko seriously. She felt somehow nervous from his stare. Thinking he might have plans for her. Turningto  
Nodoka, he pulled out a federal debit card. "Here take this." Giving it to her.

"What's this?" She ask. " 'This' is what you be using to provide for yourself while we're off on are trip. Since you only relying on federal welfare to cover your cost, my card contains over fifty thousand U.S. dollars. Convert that to yen and you  
/get the idea. Since this is one of my federal retirement card, I get quite a lot of earnings being that I am a retired general. And I have other cards on me to cover the trip. "Genuinely smiling in that messy spiked beard of his. Nodoka was getting  
/way to many surprises. Her great grandfather a very important person, well off and that he might be rich. Nodoka was thinking, If the grandmaster of her husband had made anything in life, he would have made himself a well figurehead in Japan then  
/a notorious pervert.

"I...I can't take this, this is your retirement funds." Wanting to deny his generosity!

"Look Nodoka-chan, you cannot be doing this to yourself. This money is to help you. Don't let my generosity go to waste." Saying straight to her in a calm face.

"Okay, I'll take it." The Saotome matriarch couldn't deny the gift her great grandfather gave to her. The old man hugged her softly lifting of the ground then put her down. "Good. Now take care of yourself okay?"he said. "Okay, and make sure she keepsup  
her studies." She said. He nodded.

The redhead flowing hair girl has been paying attention throughout the conversation. 'How loaded is great grandfather?' She thought. Wanting to ask him, but she was snapped out of her thoughts literally by the old mans finger snapping. "Okay Ranko-chan,  
/stop daydreaming. Wave goodby to your mother and let's move out." Ranko and the old man rave goodby to Nodoka And Their Off.

* * *

Continue on Ranko's training trip part 2


	4. Chapter 4

Ranko's training trip part 2

PS. I do not own any and all Ranma 1/2 characters. The characters belongs to and rightfully always be rumiko takahashi.

* * *

The next day...

Ranko and her great grandfather have setup there camps in the wilderness near a hot water pool and lots of space to old man already done with his tent, Ranko not so much. Struggling to setup the pipes. One already hit her face.

"Damn you stupid thing, stay still!" Getting frustrated."AAAARRR!" Growling mad.

"Find you piece of garbage, be that way!" Kicking the pipes off jumping mad.

Fortunately her American great grandfather came by and help her. Being that she was stubborn enough reject his help on setting up the tent, now she needed his help and tutored on what she did wrong. She didn't setup the pipes before placing the tent cover.  
/Feeling embarrassed for her shortsighted. At least she still learning.

Ranko in her training gi and her great grandfather sporting the same cloths from yesterday. Only difference, his metal boots and bracers are off. That place them self on open ground.

"Okay Ranko-chan. Before I begin training you, I'm going to give you the rundown version of the anything goes and its meaning." Ranko rolled her eyes at this and shook her head. The master saw this and picked up a few small rocks.

"Okay." He begin. "True to its name, Anything Goes Martial Arts, is based on learning and adapting many different styles of martial arts, taking what works and discarding what doesn't. As such, it is not confined to a single way of thinking or philosophywhen  
it comes to martial arts combat. This gives a practitioner of Anything Goes Martial Arts the advantage of adaptability and unpredictability in a fight since he or she would ideally know moves and techniques from many different schools that complement  
/each other, minimising perceptible weaknesses. You understand young lady?" Surmising is words.

"Uhuh." She nodded bored. And that she got hit on the head with the rock. Hitting her butt on the ground.

"Iyihyihyihyih!" Feeling the sting on her forehead. "Why the hell did you do that for old man?!" Getting piss at the master. "I saw your behavior young lady. Just because you heard this before, doesn't mean you ignore the teachings and its meaning!"  
/Ranko giving the death glare at the old man again. "Alright child, since you think you know the meaning of anything goes. Standup and fight me."

"Huh? Aren't we going to some special training before we spar?" Ranko shacking a little. "No, I need to do an evaluation on your skills before I begin training you." The master told her to begin.

"Al...alright." Standing up, getting into a stance. The grandmaster standing upward with his arms cross. "Whats wrong great grandfather, not going into a stance?"she teased while smiling.

"I'm already in a stance child. All I need you to do is hit me." He said. 'Alright, if the old man wants a beating. Then I'll give it to him.' Ranko thought confident.

Ranko's rush at the old man delivering a punch at his gut. He redirected it away using is forearms moving her facing the wrong way. "Huh?" Ranko was confuse. She looked for the old man. She saw him standing on the same spot.

"How the hell did you do that old man?!" She ask. "All I did child was redirect your attack. Well aren't you gonna strike me?" Gouging at her.

"Okay old man you ask for it." She scream while charging at the master punching multiple time at him. All he did was redirecting her attacks using his hands tricking her arms to punch air instead of him away from his body. He redirected her away again.  
/She turn around ran forward and perform a jump kick at him. He redirected it away over him.

She control her landing on the ground and rush him again for a low spin kick. He use his lower leg to direct her kick to move in front of her complete her spin attack but miss.

She jump back trying to catch her breath. She was breathing hard and she was frustratedly angry. Every time she completes an attack, he directs it away. He did not move from that same spot, he still staring at one direction never looking at her as ifhe  
know we're she would strike.

"Giving up already child?" Not staring directly at her. Still standing on the same place. She was even more angry. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE OLD MAN, I STILL HAVE ENOUGH BREATH IN ME TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

She scream angrily rush forward, committed on jumping up forward flip a right heel kick to his head. The master use his hand directed her heel kick to hit the ground beside him.

A crack develop around her heel on the ground. Not untill she felt pain erupted on her foot. "AAAHHH!" Sitting on the ground holding her foot in pain, crying. The sparing stops here.

* * *

An hour later...

Ranko's foot was caste. She was angry and crying at the same time. She could not figure out how her great grandfather can redirected her attacks without hurting yourself. Every time he use his hands like a defense. He use the motion of said arms or legs  
to redirected the attacks away.

Now she's sitting by the the fire with her foot in pain. And the old grand master is cooking a very good food that smell way to nice. "Your wondering how I was able to redirected your attacks." Looking at her. She nodded staying quiet.

"The human body are made of joints. All you half to to do is tell your body were the attack should be directed" she already knows that.

"What I did was send an unnoticeable energy through you body via limbs touching limbs contact. Doesn't have to be bare skin or the limbs doesn't have to be touching at all. Using this same techniques, I can redirect energy attacks away from me. You understand?"  
/Ranko is in awe. If she can redirected an enemies attack weather it's limbs touching or not. She won't have to worry being hit at all.

"Great grandfather, are you going to teach me this technique you use on me?" She wanted to learn it. "Yes I will." 'Yes' she thought.' If her wasn't in pain. She would feel happy right now. "But you can't always rely on it. There is always ways to destroyyour  
defense. Take example. If an enemy that has a powerful energy blast that covers all direction. Your only options is to take it head on. Not all defenses is perfect." 'Now he tells me. But I still want to learn it. Never know when that techniquewill  
come in handy.' Ranko thought.

"Oh the part about why ain't I looking directly at you." He said in a statement. She nodded wanted to know. "All I did was use my aura to sense were you at. I don't need my eyes to look for you. But it's also the most hardest to learn when I first wentthrough  
with it." Ranko was more interested. She can't wait to learn this skill too."It's easier to use this technique for medicinal purpose. Since i might get your foot working again tomorrow, cause we still need to train some more." The old masterin  
a toothy grin. Ranko now nervous waiting what's in store for her. Then he turn into a frown, as if he was disappointed.

"You where very sloppy today child. Letting you anger control you." Ranko snap at that. "Hey, your were using some fancy technique! How the hell am I supposed to beat that?!" Her great grandfather have an intimidating frown.

"Just because I use a so called fancy technique doesn't mean you should let your own anger get at you or you'll get somebody hurt including you meaning-." Pointing at her foot for example, she feeling shamefaced. "Besides, it was only an evaluationof  
your skill. You applied many of the moves you just use when we're still at your home." He concluded. "That's good, but we need to work on your awareness. Do not let your enemy know what your doing or you'll invite them to figure out." Ranko nowfeeling  
disappointed at herself for not planning her attacks ahead.

* * *

A year and six months later...

It been awhile since they made a visit to her mom. They are already at the Saotome matriarch's house. Door bell rang, Nodoka open it. Ranko already hugging her mom. Surprise to get to see her daughter again. And her great grandfather standing at the door.

Nodoka told them to settle themselves at the table. There seem to be some changes at the saotome house. Nodoka had new furnishings and large tv with video player. She arrived from the kitchen with a large meal. Already for them when she received a letterwith  
a video from the grandmaster upon their arrival. They fortunately said there blessings and have a hardy meal.

Ranko told her mother about the technique her great grandfather thought her. She learn a skill to redirect an opponents attack, aura reading and more. She told her how to make a ki blast without using emotions by pressing curtain part of the bodyto  
strengthen the energy flow and meditation.

The old man told her that involved is using a very unique needle tools to open a channel by applying his own ki using these special needle tools by striking at the eight hidden spots in her body where the shiatsu pressure point could not find or not listed.  
/Without these tools, she would have taken years if not decades to master her ki.

Now she can toss only five ki blast at a time though she'll eventually will exhaust herself after that.

When she's not training, she gets to visit places in and out of Japan. She went to America where she meets her eight time great grandmother who looks way to good for her age. Anybody who could live that long and still sports a body of a supermodel mustreally  
been maintaining herself. Aside from lite wrinkles from the eyes and cheeks.

Ranko says if you met her, she would wear a white Tight fitting full body dress with long sleeves and a wedding ring on her right index finger. Add that she acts with class and she's man hungry. Ranko shutter. The feeling in her gut to avoid her due toher  
perverse nature. Looks like some of her attitude may have was over Ranko already. Nodoka would relate with great grandfathers wife being that they have same personal interests. And more from her great grandfather's extended family. If you metthem  
all. You'll have hard time remembering all their names.

Nodoka now cherishing the the talks of their visit. With her education still approving. She ask her daughter if she have a boyfriend.

Ranko blushing, now embarrassed and shy. She doesn't want any relationship with boys yet. Her great grandfather have to agree with her. Believing she is to young to have a relationship with anybody of the opposite sex.

* * *

Six months later...

Ranko now twelve years old. Already developing curves and breast. Ranko have to go to the ladies clothing area for a form fitting outfits and her current cloths might not fit her anymore. With training in the art, she have to buy a bigger gi outfit  
/for herself.

"Took you long enough young lady. I don't understand why you need to buy more cloths. All you need is Enough to get around, not buy the entire store!" Willer said. Ranko wearing a light brown fitting blouse with short sleeve with a navy blue unbuttonjacket,  
black knee length skirt, white shin height socks and white snickers leaving out of the clothing store with ten bags of ladies garments in tow.

"Hey, I needed more cloth great gramps! It's all nessessary for me for when I grow up. What if I to go out to make friends or make a first impression!" Ranko said. While she was putting away her bags of cloths in her pocket space technique.

"Or trying to make the first impression with a boy, is that it?" Willer said. Walking down the street with the redhead girl following. "Hey!"she shouted. "At least I'm buying to take something home after are trip is done!" The Redhead at the front  
/taking the lead, looking back at her great grandfather. "At least be more supportive for me trying to- AAH!" "HEY" shouted the unknown boy, both bump into each other hitting the ground.

"Watch were you going you jerk!" Ranko shouted at the unknown boy about the same age as her, only a little taller with Raven hair. His bangs almost cover is brown eyes holding back by a black and yellow strip bandana around his head, a top sleevelesswool  
yellow shirt, black pants with ankle wraps, cloth belt and and slip on black shoes carrying a heavy backpack and a red umbrella.

"Hey I was walking here, you should be the one looking were your going!" Shouted the bandana clad boy flashing his fangs in anger. Little did she know. The fang boy was getting a good stare what the redhead is wearing under her skirt. 'Pink underwear?'  
/He thought, slight nose bleed.

Ranko saw this. "AH!" She covered up blushing red and angry at the fang boy. She got up and slap the boy sitting on ground so hard on the face that her slap made an echo. "Take that you pervert!"

"AAAHHH!" Shouted the fang boy jumping off the ground standing up. "What the hell was that for?!" Shouting at the redhead, now sporting a red hand mark on his face. "Because you saw my underwear you pervert!" Ranko was fuming mad.

"Who want o see your dirty underwear you immature tomboy?!" Shouted the fang boy. "Why you!"Ranko's hand forming into a fist ready to strike at the him. Untill a level of malice and fury stop their fight, scaring them both. Ranko and the bandana cladboy  
looked at the old man in his 'wrathful fury' technique. The old man didn't take part in there fights believing Ranko can handle it. Now it's just annoying.

"Time to end this byplay so we can move on child." The master said seriously. "Back off you monster!" The bandana clad fang boy in a fighting stance. "Mm?" Looking at the lad confused. "I said back off!" The boy threatening the tall old man withhis  
red bamboo umbrella. The boy is putting on a brave face. But The fear and instincts inside him telling him to run away. Knowing that he do not stand a chance.

The old man now curious giving him the death look now heighten the fang boy's fear. "You want to go at it boy? Come on, I'm waiting for you to strike!" Producing the blue fiery energy coming out his eyes. Ranko now stepping away knowing full wellthat  
the boy is not going to win. Everyone within the vicinity felt the very heavy feeling of fury and malice so everybody left the area to avoid the unnatural energy in that location were the old man is at.

The boy now shaking with fear, but he's still trying to hold on to his confidence to fight this old muscle giant. The fang boy shouted and rush at him trying to hit the old man at the midsection. The master however redirected his attack with his left  
/forearm away and gave him a left palm strike to his face flying back letting go of his umbrella shooting out away till it hit the sidewalk creating a crater. The boy however hit the ground collapsing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Continue to Ranko's training trip part 3


	5. Chapter 5

Ranko's training trip part 3

PS. I do not own any and all Ranma 1/2 characters. The characters belongs to and rightfully always be rumiko takahashi.

* * *

A day later...

The fang boy waking up from his unconscious defeat looking up the sky already night time. Then he looked around to find he's in the wilderness until he spotted the flowing red hair girl watching him.

"Great grandfather, he's awake!" Ranko called out now wearing her white gi. "It's about time you wake up lad." The boy turning to the grand master wearing his blue t-shirt, Jean pants and leather belt with the metal boots an bracers. Sitting besidethe  
fire pit cooking something in the pot. But once he saw him, he got scared all of a sudden. "Don't worry lad. There will be no harm done upon you." The old man looking at the boy.

"Maybe that I have hit you to hard on the face with my palm strike. Though I may have broken your nose. Don't worry, I fix it up while you were sleeping the day away." The boy touch his nose. 'No pain?' Thought the fang boy. "How long was I unconscious?"  
/The boy ask.

"One day and four hours. You where sleeping like a brick so we put you on your futon and left you wake up on your on time." Ranko explained. The boy was shocked. He didn't think he would be out of it the whole day.

"Okay boy. Since you were eager to attack me. I have to give you credit, cause nobody ever stood up against me while In my 'wrathful fury' technique. They usually just piss their pants and ran away." The old man and young redhead girl here laughingsitting  
beside the fire pit waiting for dinner to bed one. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" The boy now angry. "Where not laughing at you lad. It's just a mere joke." Willer trying to calm down the boy.

"Well he was about to pee his pants." Showing a wicked smile wanted to see the boy humiliate himself. "Hey!" Trying to stand up. He only manage to lay on one knee on the ground. Still feeling exhausted.

"Stop that child! We don't need to another fight knowing full well the lad is going to lose. If he doesn't realize that, then he's stupid." The boy growling. His anger fueling his determination to fight the old man again for his insults. Allan Willer  
/notice this. "Foolish boy! Are you willing to fight me again knowing full well your going lose just because you can't except a defeat!?" The old man staring the lad down with the serious intimidating look scaring the boy again. The boy waked out  
/of angry stupor feeling nervous now conceited. "Good, now sit down and eat."the master passing him a bowl.

The lad received it. Took a spoonful and crying. 'This is the best food I ever taste.' Thought the boy with a happy glee. "Haha, he's crying!" The girl teasing him. "You shut up!" The boy got angry. Ranko sticking her tongue out at him. Allan Willer  
/just ignoring Ranko's playful demeanor. The boy considers her teasing to be an insulted. If the boy lets it get to him then he'll be a danger to himself and others around him.

"So how is my food?" The old man ask. "This food taste better then the cups of noodle I usually eat. Can I ask of seconds?" He ask. The master fill his bowl. "I'm glad to know that you like it." The boy happily nodded his head.

"You know lad, we haven't introduced are selfs. Let me start. I am Allan Willer and this is Ranko my great granddaughter. Yours?" The old man ask. "Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki." He said. "So-" he was cut off. "Wait, your related to her?!" Feeling annoyedthat  
he was cut off but he nodded. Ryoga's question feels like an insult.

"But it can't be, your a gaijin!" Ryoga said. Ranko was laughing. "Just because I'm a foreigner doesn't mean I can't have a family outside the states!" The fang boy got embarrassed acting like an idiot. The master staring at her great granddaughter  
/with a warning. Ranko trying to stop laughing at Ryoga's idiocy.

Now back to are main question. So who thought you martial arts Ryoga?" The master ask.

"My dad. But he usually never around to teach me so I mostly taught myself." Ryoga feeling depressed. The grand master saw this and decided to train the boy. "Lad. I realize your style mostly base on strength and endurance. I on the other hand amwilling  
to teach you if you really want to learn. Since I am a master of my school." He said proudly.

"Your a master?" He nodded "of what school?" Ryoga ask. "Right now that is not important. All I'm going to show you is a challenge." The old man walk out on the open ground and slam his left fist down creating a hole until it's elbow deep. Then pullit  
out to form a 'stone fist'. Ryoga was in awe. "How did you do that?" He is excited to learn a new move. Even Ranko never knew this technique and excited to learn it too.

"It's the same thing you do with your 'iron cloth' technique." The master said . Ryoga was surprised that he know one of his techniques. "How did you know my 'iron cloth' technique?" He wondered if he knew his master that thought him the technique.  
/" I know of the technique. The master that use that technique was able to channel his ki into any cloth into a weapon. The more your ki is infuse with the cloth, the deadly it can get. You where using it on your umbrella trying to strikemy  
midsection." Ryoga was totally shocked. A gaijin knowing his technique.

"Great grandfather, how come you never teach me this?!" Ranko feeling jealous this pervert know a technique that her relative knew about. "You weren't ready yet and the person that knew this technique used to be my student. I think his name is ToyoMinizuka  
if I'm right." He explain.

"That's it, that his name!" Ryoga shout. He was surprised that he knows his master. Ranko getting more surprises. Knowing he had a student before her. Her great grandfather had more history then he let on. "Then what he didn't tell you that the 'ironcloth'  
technique has a defensive purpose. Apply that to your clothing you wear, you can strengthen its use Like a armor. Though the cloth will eventually will get heavy." The old master explained. Knowing this, Ryoga however felt more determinedto  
perfect his iron cloth technique now.

"By the way lad, what became of my wayward student anyways?" Willer ask. Ryoga on the other hand rubbing his head now felt way more embarrassed. Though feeling the need to tell him anyways. "He's okay master Willer. The problem is that... I ...can'tfind  
his place."

"How can you not find were he stays?!" The redhead shouted at Ryoga. "What are you some kind of idiot with no sense of direction or you just don't want to go back there thinking your master found out your a pervert looking at his wife?!"

"Why you!" Ryoga now angry. Already ball his hands to a fist to strike at the redhead. "Come on, I'm ready for you!" Ranko gloat already in a fighting stance.

"Stop this foolishness NOW!" Willer shouted at the kids. Feeling to need to smack their heads for there misbehavior but did not. "Ranko, Ryoga. If you keep this up, I'm going to separate you two. Both of you are acting like lovers quarreling oversomething  
that one could not agree with the other!"

"I am not in love with this pervert!" She argue.

"Who wants to love you, you immature tomboy!" He countered.

"What did you call me?!"Ranko growling going face to face with the fang boy.

"You heard me!" Growling back, their foreheads are actually touching. Fortunately the old man stepped in, shove the two away till their butts hit the dirt.

"I can't tolerate your behaviors right now! Ranko, I'm going to discipline you and make your training harder if you keep this up!" She stopped. Doesn't want to go through another rough training again. "Ye...yes great grandfather."

"Ryoga, do not give me a reason to knock you out again just to end this little quarrel!" Ryoda knew well how easy he took him out with just one hit. "Yes sensai."

"Sensai?" Willer ask with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah sensai, like your the teacher I'm the student." Ryoga said

"I know what it means lad. The student I train before usually call me master. But sensai is okay." The master said.

"Now both of you get some rest. It's already late so we begin are training tomorrow." They all nodded and went to their respective beds. "Ryoga, I'm still going to show how to apply the technique at its full potential and the stone fist as well."The  
master said.

"Yes sensai." Ryoga replied in respect, heading back to his futon.

* * *

One week later...

With one week with Ranko's great grandfather. Ryoga have gotten the technique down while Ranko still learning how to practice her ki into a hand cloth without burning it and manage to do so with ease.

With the success in ryoga's iron cloth armor. The stone fist still trying. He already manage to punch a hole to the ground at elbows deep. But the stone ain't sticking to his arm, this frustrates Ryoga. After just one week, Ryoga manage to performthe  
stone fist with success before it broke down in a few minutes.

Ranko as talented as she is already pickup the technique with success. Showing her version with the iron cloth and the stone fist technique. This angers Ryoga even more knowing that he been showed up by a girl. A talented girl no less. But Ryoga didmanage  
to pull it off. And he's happy about it. The next day Ryoga wasn't in camp.

"Great grandfather, that idiot Ryoga got lost again!" Ranko whine. She have ask Ryoga about how he left his other master. Turns out that Ranko guest it right, that the fang boy has a very bad sense of direction. It took her great grandfather to trackRyoga  
down within hours. But couldn't figure out how he could have travel to the chubu region at the Nagano prefecture when they are still at the kanto region at the chiba prefecture.

Grandmaster Willer have ask Ryoga about it. Turns out it was a curse and he had it for generations. If the grandmaster study his curse. He maybe able to cure it. Ryoga was happy to be rid of it. Now since he got lost again. Finding a cure for hiscurse  
would be a while longer.

"Let it go child, it can't be helped. Wherever the foolish lad is, he is not in Japan. I would know cause I could sense anybody far away depending on the distance." The grandmaster explained.

"You can do that, sense people far away?" Ranko said in awe.

"People I know only." He said and nodded.

"But if he's not in Japan, we're is he?" Ranko felt sorry and worried about the lost boy. "I'm guessing China at the moment." Willer looking at her great granddaughter. Seeing her sad face. "Why are you worried about him? Are you missing him already?"  
/Willer keeping a calm look trying to hide his humor.

"N...NO, I don't miss that jerk! Hmm." Her arms cross, head turn sideways trying to her blush matching her flowing red hair. "Are you sure young lady? I can see you blushing." The old man trying to gouge her feeling. "NO! I am not blushing and I don'thave  
any feelings for that jerk!" She shouted at the old man. Ranko's face is so red. Even her denial couldn't stop her great grandfathers teasing. The old man smiling. "I didn't say you have feelings Ranko-chan. You just said it out." The old

man laughing a little. Ranko's hands on her face now feel like dying of embarrassment.

"Okay Ranko-chan, no more teasing. But right now we can't do anything about. Ryoga is on his own for the moment. Don't worry about him. He brought his backpack." Ranko understand despite her embarrassing moment. "But right now we're going have topack  
are belonging. Where moving out right now."

* * *

Somewhere in China..

The wandering boy with a yellow and black strip bandana wandering in the wilderness in the middle of nowhere lost, angry and depressed. Looking up to the sky screaming to the heavens shouting.

"WHERE THE HELL I'M I NOW?!"

Now angry and depressed for being lost. Blaming one person for his misery.

"RANMA, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

One year later...

Ranko now thirteen walking on the busy Saturday afternoon streets of nerima with her grandmaster and great grandfather beside her. Ranko wearing a whitesleeveless t-shirt, light blue tight form fitting jeans with leather belt, white socks and sneakers.  
/Her red hair tide back into a ponytail with a white ribbon. Only addition that is unusual on her is the metal wrist brace and the metal ankle brace hidden under her jeans.

Her great grandfather wearing the same grey business suit with the white button up long sleeve and blue tie. The same one he use to visit Nodoka. But still sporting the metal sheet boots and bracers.

Now done with their training trip. Their taking the train though Nerima to visit Ranko's mom tomorrow. Today there finding an apartment to rent which they already got. Now they are just looking at the establishments in the market district.

"You sure took your time at the clothing store." Willer said annoyed. Walking to the grocery store. Hey! I was trying to by proper clothing for my...size. Besides, if we going to visit mom. I have to be sure I'm properly dress!" Ranko making and counteringargument  
while the old man shifting the vegetables stand

"But it doesn't mean you have to take your time to buy cloth to be properly dress just to visit your mom." He argued while gathering the ingredients. Ranko tired arguing with the old man. "You know what old man. I'm tired talking to you." She beginto  
leave the store. "So take your damn time at the grocery, I'm gonna be somewhere else. So bye b-AAH."

"OH MY!" Ranko and the other girl bump each other till there butts hit the ground. "Watch where your going you..." That would been the first remark to leave her mouth. Till she saw a other girl. She's older then her by three years. She has a serenetranquil  
outlook with her. Making her the most innocent and beautiful girl in the district.

She has brown hair in a ponytail over her left shoulder. She is wearing a white short sleeve blouse with three buttons at the neck and a light blue dress with shoulder straps and ribbon tie at the back. And wearing the a white socks with blackloafers.  
'The dress she's wearing look like a high school uniform.' Ranko thought.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into." The older girl said. "No it's okay. I didn't know where I was going." She sheepishly smiling with one hand rubbingbehind her head.

"Now this brings back memories of the time you evidently bump into the lad a year ago." Ranko's great grandfather have mention behind her. Reminiscing about the time of the occurring fang boy.

"You shut up about that old man! Don't you ever remind me about that time!" Ranko getting off the floor shouting at her old man.

"Oh my!" The older brown hair ponytail girl is still on the floor. She wasn't surprise by the unusual events that usually happens in nerima.

But what surprise her was the gaijin old man wearing the business suit. Very tall with muscles that can tear through his cloths. What got to her was the expression the giant muscular man shows. Displaying a frown serious and intimidating face withenough  
wrinkle to make his look more threatening. Add his short messy spiked white hair and heavily white messy spiked beard, he would look like a monster man.

"Are you okay?" Ranko ask witnessing the older girl being freaked out

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me. I'm okay." Said the older girl innocently getting of the floor. "You know what I'll come back later in another time. Nice meetingyou." Bowing the young girl and the scary muscle giant man. Walking  
/fast out of the store as if she's avoiding something or someone.

Ranko was confused at the older girl while the old man already knew why she was afraid. "If I knew any better, I think you scared her great grandfather." Ranko smiling, teasing her old man

"Yes I did, I think I got everything I have here so let's go." Already purchased his items at the clerk who look scared too and leaving the store. "Hey old man, I was only making fun of you!" She shouted.

"I know." He replied.

* * *

Later...

Ranko and her great grandfather walking down a residential district thinking it could be a short cut to there apartment. But they stop when something caught their attention.

"Hey great grandfather look!" Stopping at a wooden door with high cement walls surrounding the house. "Look what it says." The old man saw the sign on the door.

"The Tendo dojo of anything goes school training hall." Willer was calm. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"What does this mean great grandfather?"

Ranko ask. Knowing nothing about this family who claim to be the practitioners of her Saotome art.

"It means that somebody outside the family who knows the anything goes martial arts. I do recall that your mother mention your father having a friend." Ranko's eyes now widen. "She didn't mention a name of your fathers friend though."

"Your thinking it could be them? My father's unknown friend?" Ranko now more curious and anxious about this family.

"Who knows. Or we could take the challenge." Her great grandfather said jokingly. Reading the sign again. 'All seek to challenge the dojo must take the back door ring the bell.'

"I wanna fight, I wanna fight!" She shouted. Feeling excited to challenge these upstart taking there family art. The old man roll his eyes at her great granddaughters antics and shook his head.

"No. I was only joking. What we are going to dois to introduce are selfs, get to know the family and challenge there best student. You understand?" Ranko felt disappointed that she won't get her challenge but she nodded. Knowing she'll get her fight  
later.

/'First impression is the best way to get to know who your dealing with.' Thought Ranko. Smiling wickedly.

* * *

Authors note: This is my longest chapter ever. If there's some scenes or event that wasn't mention in this chapter, don't worry about it. It will be mention later on. Second my entire chapter of Ranko's training trip could not fit into one page on myfanfiction  
/Mobil app due to crashing every time I try to upload my chapter. So I split the chapter into three short chapters to avoid the crashing. Now

total recall. I wanted Ranko to have her own training trip and only shorten the trip to three years. Reason for this that the grandmaster from America know more about the art then Ranko's father. Knowing very unique techniques and shortcutsto

improve the users physical abilities and ki attacks in a short period of time. Right now Ranko more skilled could be stronger then Ranma was after the end of his training trip.

I wanted my character to be one of the founders of the anything goes school of martial arts. Where he and Happosai used to be acquaintances.

They have there differences, Happosai being a panty stealing pervert and Willer being seriousabout the art. They'll be mention in the story where Happosai and Willer are always at each other throats.

The mention of Ryoga in this story. I wanted him to be ignorance about Ranko's last name and the master's own school name. So Ryoga will feel surprised when Ranko is actually the sister of Ranma. This included Ryoga building a relationship

with Ranko later on in the story.

Next chapter will be meeting the Tendo's


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting the Tendo's.

PS. I do not own any and all Ranma 1/2 characters. The characters belongs to and rightfully always be rumiko takahashi.

* * *

A peaceful Saturday afternoon at the Tendo home where everybody doing there usual routines. The sound of breaking bricks at the dojo, a schemer ready to blackmail a fellow student for their money and a single person enjoying the relaxing day in the living  
/room.

This person is a tall middle age man sitting at the kotatsu enjoying his newspaper along with a cigarette and saki bottle. He has a long straight black hair reaching over his shoulders and a thin mustache. And only wearing a brown gi.

The calm and relaxing day was cut short when he heard the front door open and shut close in a hurry. Then start rushing to the living room. It was the young girl sixteen years old with a waist length brown hair dawn in a ponytail over her shoulder wearing  
/her school uniform looking like she's afraid of something.

"Kasumi dear, are you okay?! Why are you in such a hurry as if you saw a ghost?! Do you want me find whatever is making you feel this way?! Do you want me to stop whoever wants to do you harm?! Do you-." Kasumi cut her overprotective father off.

"No father, I'm okay. No one is going to do me harm." Reassuring her father.

"Haaa Kasumi!" The crying overprotective father rush up to her holding onto his first daughter's hands up at chest level swearing to her. "I will protect you all my life daughter, cause if I didn't, I would have failed your mother and she will never  
/forgive me in the afterlife." Looking at her with his teary eyes with the belief the he will never let her down.

That's nice father but can you please let go off my hands?" Smiling. Inwardly giggling at her father's silliness.

"Oh."Letting her hands go. "Sorry daughter, I don't know what got over me." Rubbing his head laughing, feeling embarrassed.

"What's going on down her daddy?" The middle daughter calling out at the stairways.

She is fourteen years old with a brown colored pageboy hairstyle wearing a grey t-shirt and black tight Jean pants walking in her white socks.

"Oh nothing Nabiki dear, just a misunderstanding." Still rubbing his head laughing. The middle daughter knew better when theirs information to be had. 'Daddy is hiding something.' Thought Nabiki.

What's going on dad? I heard you saying a lot of things like Kasumi is in trouble or something." Akane the youngest at thirteen years old coming out of the dojo hearing rambling at living room wearing her tan colored gi. Her dark blue hair is long reaching  
/her upper back tide on the end of her hair like a short pony tail and her bangs hanging on the side.

Their father laughing awkwardly. Thinking on changing the subject. "So Kasumi-chan, when will dinner be ready?"

"Oh my. I forgot about the groceries father. I wanted to get the ingredients but I got scared by a old man taller then you. He looks very mean. So I ran out of the store thinking he was mad at me." Kasumi explain. Still feeling put off by the strange  
/old man at the store.

All the family except Kasumi is angry of this strange old man. 'Who would be mad at are nice sweet innocent sister? Whoever he is, he'll be sorry for messing with me Akane Tendo!' Thought Akane.

The middle sister thinking along the line of finding information on this old man. See what she can do to him financially. She wouldn't care if this person is the most important person in Japan. All that matter is not to mess with her family.

Their father thinking differently. Showing a spine in his life. 'How dare this old man would harm my daughter and ruin dinner! He'll get was is coming to him with my fist!' Thought the Tendo patriarch.

"Oh I forgot. He is accompanied by a young girl with red hair. She must be brave to take on the scary angry elderly man." Kasumi said with cheerful ignorance.

"Quick, we must help this girl and give this old man a piece of my mind!" Akane said with anger.

"A sound plan daughter, we will find him and so he'll answer to my fist as well!" The Tendo patriarch said with protecting his family and saving the red head girl.

"That's all well and done but do anyone here know where this old man is and what he looks like?" The middle sister said.

Everybody except Kasumi have eventually jump to conclusion and without planning this through.

"Oh. He's probably at the-"

"Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock."

She was cut off by somebody at the door.

"I'll go get the door" the middle daughter said walking at the door retrieving a pair of slippers.

"I'll go sit here at the kotatsu awaiting are unknown guest." The Tendo patriarch said.

"I'll join you dad. When the guest is gone, will plan are attack and save the girl." The youngest daughter said.

"Then I'll prepare the tea for are guest." The eldest daughter said cheerfully.

Nabiki Tendo went to the outer door to greet their guest. She open the door. What she saw got her attention. She saw what appear to be a tall muscular old man in a business suit wearing metal bracers and metal boots. Beside him is a young girl about a  
/year younger then her with red hair in a pony tail wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt, blue tight fitting jeans leather belt and white sneakers. 'I hope this is not red hair girl we're talking about. She doesn't look like she's in trouble.' Nabiki  
/thought.

What got to her was the wrinkly tall gaijin old man with his scary serious angry face and reminding her in the history books about the Norse or Greek gods. His image of that of Zeus or Odin without the eye patch. Well she need to greet these people to  
/know why their here despite the old man's scary expression and taller then her dad.

"Hello, welcome to the Tendo resident. My name is Nabiki Tendo, How can I help you?" Nabiki not use to greeting other people like Kasumi do. But she have to make do with that.

"I wa-" Ranko got cut off by her great grandfather with his hand on her mouth.

"Yes their is you can help us with. My name is Allan Willer and this here is my great granddaughter Ranko. I like to talk to the head of the house please. It concerns the name of your school." The old man said in a calm voice. Ranko removing his hand  
/of her mouth annoyed.

"What wrong with are dojo name?" Nabiki said. "I'll explain everything inside, that's if you invite us in to hear are reasons." Said the old man.

Nabiki on the other hand doesn't want to invite the intimidating old man in. Even with all the control of her emotions in checked, the old man brings out the fear in her. But since it's a meeting with her father with everybody in the house and him.  
We'll

probably know why they are here.

"Sure, come on." Nabiki and there guest remove there shoes, walking to the living room to greet the rest of the family. "We have guest here daddy."

"Oh, who may they be?" The smiling Tendo patriarch said.

"I don't know. He's a scary tall old man with with his great granddaughter, he will explain everything." Nabiki excuse herself to sit in with her younger sister.

Akane and the Tendo patriarch got the look of the people in front of them. First is the young girl with red hair in a ponytail, she looks annoyed of something. Second is the taller gaijin old man. Akane and her father got the impression that he's no ordinary  
/old man. Add serious intimidating look with muscles and the anger pouring out of him would make anybody feel fear looking at him. But none the least they'll greet them like every guest that past by the Tendo home before.

"Greetings and welcome to my home. My name is Soun Tendo and this is my youngest daughter Akane." The youngest nodded. "My eldest daughter Kasumi is preparing tea for you and your great granddaughter with you. No doubt Nabiki already greeted herself.  
/How may I help you?" The Tendo head talking to the old man directly. "Please take a set while we're waiting."

The guests both sat down at the table.

"Yes, I like your help on explaining the sign at the front. First let us introduced are selfs. My name is Allan Willer." The old man said.

"Ranko." She said with annoyance.

"Now you know us. Now explain to me why you are the master of the anything goes martial arts." With the serious face now scaring Soun. But trying to keep calm.

"Why do you want to know?" Soun ask with suspicion.

"Everything, how you founded it and who was the master before you that train you in the art. Because I like to sign up my great granddaughter to join." He explain with a smile.

"Hey wait a minute, I - MMMM!" Ranko pulled from her side close to her great grandfather with his hand over her mouth.

"Hush child. I'm trying to find out more information on them so try playing along will you?" Her great grandfather whisper into her ear letting her fall back to her set beside him.

"Sure great grandfather, I would like to sign up for your classes to learn the anything goes if that's okay with you?" Ranko Said in falls cheery face. Nabiki was watching the byplay between them. Knowing very well there up to something.

"Wait, so you said that you are related?" Akane ask. They both nodded.

"But your a gaijin!" Ranko had her hands on her mouth trying to control her laughter while the elderly master found it irritating that every Japanese youth point out the obvious.

"Is it that obvious that you point me out for being a foreigner young lady or is it that you can't except the fact that one of my granddaughter's married a Japanese man? Give me a reason why it should not be allowed young lady. Cause there is no laws  
/restricting anybody here in Japan marrying a foreigner." Willer waiting for an explanation.

Akane couldn't come up with an answer. Not only did she made herself an idiot. She also insulted there guest assuming that he heard that same rational thinking every younger generation tend to just blurt it out. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier Willer-San.  
/I didn't meant to offend you"

Nabiki and her father would have ask their guest of there family relationship to avoid offending them if they can help it. Akane just happen to just blurt it out. Now the old man in a fowl mood, cannot be help right now.

Kasumi came in with the tray and tea set. "Here are the tea for are-oh my!" She said with surprise recognizing the old man. The old man and his great granddaughter recognize her as well. At least the young girl was surprise.

"What is it Kasumi-Chan?" Ask Soun out of concern of his eldest daughter.

"He's the scary elderly man from the store father." Willer and his great granddaughter felt a battle aura radiating from Soun and his youngest daughter. Now paying attention at them. The middle daughter left the living room to avoid the fight, but  
she

keep her distance to record everything on camera.

"So your the one who is trying to harm my little girl and ruin are dinner!"The Tendo patriarch said with a stern look on his face getting up to face the old man sitting down.

"Just to think we invited you in to meet with us just so you can harm my big innocent sister again! They didn't call me the best martial artist in nerima for nothing!" The youngest daughter's battle aura raging with anger wanting to pound the old man  
/already on a battle stance.

"Hey wait a minute! Why the hell would we harm your daughter for no kami damn reason?!" Ranko shouted standing up. "For all we know your making damn excuses to avoid a talk with us just because your imposters with my anything goes family art!"

This got every Tendo family shocked from her accusation. "How dare you accuse my family in my house! My old friend and I trained by the same master who was the founder of the anything goes to learn his art so we to unite the fighting arts together! And  
/to think you were in danger by that old man!"

Ranko was shocked. Everybody here in the Tendo dojo are idiots assuming we are here to harm them without a damn reason to justify there overreacting .

"Is your friend's name Genma Saotome?" Said the calm old man sitting down. He saw a reaction from the Tendo patriarch.

"Yes, how do you know his name?!" His battle aura stop resonating after hearing his name.

"Because he is married to my seven time great granddaughter Nodoka Himura now Saotome. And you are talking to her daughter Ranko Saotome. " In a calm manner. This got Soun even more surprise.

"If she Nodoka's daughter and you know the Saotome's,. How calm you didn't mention them? And why did you call Nodoka your seven time great granddaughter as if your as old as the...the master?"Soun felt scared now. Akane is confused after stopping  
her

battle aura. Ranko now also confused too.

"Yes' I know your old master." Willer standing up feeling angry now. "I also know he did not mention me!" Growling looking Soun in the eyes. "To think that we founded the schools together long ago training in the same art he and I have, only I legitimize  
/it while the fool destroyed its very name and now he has a sense to have disciples and pass down the art to a bunch of half baked excuses!" Willer's eyes glowing blue like embers blasting fire out a furnace staring down Soun now pissing his pants.

The Tendo daughters plus Ranko in the area feeling the level of dread coming from the old man. Fear grip them.

Kasumi left the area to avoid the ever present fury from the old man and went to the dojo avoiding the confrontation of misunderstanding. Nabiki remain recording everything despite the fear gripping her. Akane remain by her father side to fight

the old man, trying to reach for her anger but couldn't with the fear holding on to her. And Ranko trying ways to came her great grandfather. "Come on great gramps. Calm down please."

"Th..th..that means y..yo..your-" Soun trying to finish his sentence with fear still holding onto him.

"Yes, I am one of the founders of the anything goes school of martial arts!" The master said with control anger. "And you assumed we're going to harm your eldest daughter because of food?!"

"POW!"

Soun felt the punch hit his face he did not see coming. Flying backward hitting the wall head first collapsing to unconsciousness falling down of the wall leaving a hole. Willer only made a lite punch and to see Happosai's student fall from that? 'Ridicules!'  
/Thought Willer.

Akane did not even see the old man move from his spot at all. As if he toss a invisible rock at her father. "What the hell did you do to my father?!" Looking at the old man with hate in her eyes.

"I punch him foolish child. what else you would think I would do?" The old man said now the anger gone in his eyes.

"Your lying, I think you use some sort of trick to beat my father and he's the best martial artist still!" Akane countered.

"Don't give me that attitude with me young lady! For all you know, you provoked me without a reason and assuming I was out to harm your eldest sister when I already explained who I am!" The American master stated his claim. "But your father?! Hmm. I hardly  
/see that he's the best martial artist at all! For all you know I think he let himself wallow in self pity. If he's the master he claim he is, he should have counter that! I know his master a long time ago! He and I never were in good terms because  
/of are differences!" Willer counter back in anger scaring Akane a little.

"Then how about you fight me! I'll prove to you I'm the best with my fathers training! I'll beat anybody including you!"Akane challenging the old man despite her fear.

"No." The old man said.

What's wrong old man, to scared to fight a girl?" Akane provoking the old man.

"Child, is that your way of trying to get a response from me to fight you, then you are surely a fool. If you fought me now, you surely wouldn't survive my strongest punch and that's only a baby punch I hit your father with. And he's already out cold."  
/Akane saw her fathers face. She could see the swelling on this face from the strike of the old man. And it's damn huge bruising. 'If that's his lightest punch then I have picked the wrong way on challenging him.' Akane gulp with fear from her thoughts.

"However I would like for you to challenge my great granddaughter Ranko Saotome. Since you claim that your the best, it's time we reevaluate your skills by fighting her."

"Hey wait a minute here! Do I get a say in this?!" Ranko retort.

"Ranko, you wanted to fight there best student of this dojo, then here's your chance. Your fighting her." Willer said pointing at Akane.

"Oh!" Ranko gleefully giggling evilly.

"Do you except child?" The old man said.

Akane in the other hand felt more hesitant but her pride got the better of her.

"I accepted your challenge!" Akane said.

"Good, take us to your dojo so we can settle it their. And wake up your father so he can watch this fight." Willer said.

"You know child, this wouldn't have happen if you didn't jump to conclusions. Like Ranko said. Where only here to talk. Not have a confrontational misunderstanding. Remember that next time we meet."

Akane now felt awkward and embarrassed. They were only here to talk. Now they made them self the bad guys here.

* * *

Continue next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

The anything goes confrontation

Still the afternoon...

Everybody are at the dojo here to watch the fight between two students of the anything goes school of martial arts.

The american grandmaster have to apologize to Kasumi on his own term. Telling her he did not mean her any harm. She overreacted over the proportionate attitude he usually display. Kasumi also said that why can't he be happy so he won't look and feel so  
scary all the time so everybody would have enjoyed his company. Willer said he'll eventually do that for her if she allows it. Kasumi would like a happy tall old man then a grumpy scary on, so she allowed it.

Nabiki on the other hand Willer did not trust. The little trouble maker will dig into his life and sell information just to make a quick buck. The old American master told the nuisance and that if she continue to dig any deeper into his life, she'll never  
climb out of it. It was a warning to her if she continue her path. Their is some secrets that must be kept in his life anybody should not know.

Akane however is a troubling youth. Her temperamental attitude will be her downfall. That and the lack of skill only breaking bricks and jogging. Then her pride is another factor. If she allow her belief of being the best, she'll eventually never realize  
their are very powerful opponents out in the world who's more skilled then her. Ranko will have to break her out of her believe.

Everybody are sitting on the side watching the fight between two disciples of the anything goes. Nabiki having her trusty camera to record the fight.

"Whats going on her?! Shouldn't we do something about the old man in are house?!" Soun said out of caution still sporting the large bruising on his face.  
"We already resolved that daddy." Nabiki staying calm. Speaking in behalf for the American master." We found out their was a big misunderstanding and that includes you getting clogged on the face. Kasumi only made the assumption that the grandmaster was  
mad at her but that's how he behaves looking like an intimidating giant who can scare anybody in peeing their pants." Nabiki smiling, reminded her father about the embarrassing moment of said peeing his pants. Soun have to change out of his cloth  
To forget the embarrassing event getting scared of the old man.

"Tendo, this is your house. You must referee the fight between your daughter and my great granddaughter." The old master in the business suit said. Soun nodded. He got up walking to the center with the students facing each other to begin the match.

"This is fight for honor and respect. No underhanded attacks. Your opponent will only admit defeat through knock out, submission from forfeit or admit defeat. Do you two understand?" Soun said.  
Ranko and Akane nodded. "Then begin!"

Akane already in a battle stance made the first move by charging at her. "Yah!"Akane with a forward right punch at Ranko's face. She dodge bending her head to her right. Akane retract her fist and to a mid left kick to her opponents right side. The redhead  
hopped over her leg completing her spin landing right back on her feet.

"Yah!" Akane with a haymaker punch, the redhead bended back and dodging a low spin kick and a forward right kick to midsection by junping back away.

Akane charge her again tossing jabs, a high kick to her head. She dodge both hits and ducked from the high kick. Akane made multiple punches everywhere at her and she dodge them all and backing away from striking distance.

"Hey, stay still so I can hit you!" Akane feeling frustrated doing a right spin kick. Ranko jumping over her moving back a little.

"Why, so you can gloat that your better then me?" Ranko said in disgust. "YAH!" The redhead move to the side to avoid a jump kick. Ranko now behind her, Akane with a elbow strike at the rear, Ranko just redirect her strike with her left forearm sliding  
pass her like she was hitting air. Akane got her footing looking at Ranko with surprise. "That is not a martial artist way of thinking! If you can't hit me, that means your to damn slow!" Akane breaking out of her surprise looking at ranko in anger.  
Ranko filled with disappointment of Akane.

"What do know about being a martial artist?!" Akane shouted in anger. Charging at her screaming with rage. Ranko seeing everything in slow motion. Watching Akane with calm expression seeing how sloppy she is letting her anger control her attacks. Now  
committed in a sloppy right hand punch at Ranko's face. The redhead redirected her strike upward with her left forearm and a right palm strike to her midsection with a small ki force push hitting Akane about five feet away from her hitting the floor.

Everybody except the old man was shocked surprise with her small ki energy attack.  
Even Soun's mouth was wide open with shocked. Ranko ignored there surprise to approach Akane laying flat on the ground. Akane looking up at her with utter defeat knowing full well she could not beat her.

"You want to know about being a martial artist?"  
Akane looking up to her stoically.  
"Being a Martial artist is not alway breaking brick and jogging around the block. It's about committing yourself in the art, filled with determination to prove yourself time and again that you'll succeed and always be responsible on using your skills  
to protect does in need that could not protect them selfs."

"Akane. What you show me today is that your immature about the art. You abuse your skills to prove yourself feeding your own ego and you let your anger rule over fighting prowess." Ranko explaining to her with a stern look.

"I can help you get better, that's if...you let be train you... And be your friend." Ranko smiling at Akane lending her hand in gesture to pick her up off the ground.

Akane having mix feelings about the red haired ponytail girl in front of her. Feeling angry inside her that she had been beaten. The other she said that she wanted to be her friend opening up new feeling she doesn't know she have. Most of all she's a  
girl that she can relate to in the art. She lend her hand to her picking her off the floor with neutral expression.

"Okay friend." Akane said. Being nonplussed about it, but she won't mind a friend to talk too.

Soun crying like the river seeing the two thirteen year olds opening up to each other.  
Kasumi felt happy for akane's new found friend being that she have nobody else to be friend with but her own.  
Nabiki being Nabiki. She doesn't care about the need of friends. Only subordinates working with her and making money.

Allan Willer have a different view about this. He doesn't mind for Ranko having a friend that can relate to the art and her words spoke the truth. But doesn't change the fact that the youngest Tendo being poorly trained in the art.

"Tendo, I must say that your a fool." Said the wrinkly face tall old man. "If this how you train your heiress, then I am completely disappointed in you." Soun now feeling the shame with his head down for disregarding his youngest daughter's training.  
"Yes master." Soun said submissively.

"Hey, you don't have to be mean to my dad for being laid back! He never pay attention to my training because are mom...when are mom passed away." Akane said. Remembering her mother's passing with her life stricken by cancer. Shedding tears for her never  
coming back.

Even Kasumi is remembering their mothers passing shedding their tears with Akane wiping the shed tears from their faces. Nabiki being reserve with her emotions only shed a tear. She close her eyes, only remembering the good times with her mother before  
she pass away. For Soun, only the loss and despair for his wife seem to fill his personality.

Ranko now feeling sad for the Tendo family having to lose their mother when her's was still pretty much alive.

The old American master understood the feeling of losing a love one taken from him. Sensing all their emotions of their lost. He got off the floor, walking to the dojo entrance. But he stopped to say his piece.

"I understand. Like all of you. I know the feeling of what it's like to lose a love one."  
He said with sincerity. All paying attention to him.

Then he look back at them. Especially at Soun. "But it doesn't change the fact that you let your youngest suffer her proficiency in the art." The old man giving him the serious stern look. Soun feeling nervous, gulped and nodded.

The muscle old master turn his attention to Kasumi. "Young lady, when your at the store. You where about to buy food for the family to make a home cook meal right?"

"Oh my, I forgot about it. With are little misunderstanding here. I didn't take the time to head back to the store for are dinner." Kasumi said with sincerest apology.

Now everybody perked up about food when they totally forgot it when their wasn't any prepared. "Then let me take care off it. I might as well cook for everyone here." Everybody was surprised with the American old man saying he'll cook for them. Everybody  
got the feeling he might cook really bad food they can't picture being a chef.

"Ranko, join me to the kitchen while we cook for everyone here." Turning his attention to them. "Be sure to wait at the living room while we are preparing lunch."

Ranko jump with glee waiting to prepare a really fantastic collections of food. "Okay great grandfather, I'll join you!" She and the old man went to the kitchen. The Tendo's felt that dinner might be ruined.

Kasumi however felt mor worried about her kitchen in the hands of the gaijin grandmaster.

The anything goes revelations

Later that day...

After dinner is set. The entire Tendo family were shocked with surprise with an entire variety of food laying on the table. All of them with French food, Italian food, some food from the Philippines like kelaguin and sinigang, stuff juicy turkey from  
America and more. Ranko only made traditional Japanese dishes with extra flavor.

The Tendo family are staring at the old grandmaster for a respond. "Well what are you waiting for? Eat up!" They all thank the old man and stuff them selfs till they couldn't eat anymore.

"Ahhh, that hit the spot." Said Soun feeling the joy for a nice cook meal slapping his gut.  
"So Odin-san, I like to ask you a question."  
Willer raise one eyebrow with her statement. "Tell me Nabiki, what's with the prefects?"  
"Mmm?" Nabiki said in confusion.  
"You are referring to me as one of the most powerful gods in Norse mythology. May I ask why?" Willer said.  
"Well, You look like him sitting on the throne always the high and mighty ruler. Add the long beard and hair, place an eye patch on you and you get the picture." Ranko was quietly laughing on the side with Akane. Kasumi smiling with the image of the Norse  
king sitting with them while Soun is confuse.

Willer however wasn't amused.  
"Do not call me that." Willer stated calmly frowning at Nabiki.  
"Then Zeus-san instead?" Nabiki said.  
"Not even that." Willer feeling annoyed while Ranko trying to control her laughter.  
"Look, I don't want to be referred to any of those gods you picture me as." Willer making his statement hold firm.

"Why not great gramps! With the techniques you showed me! The aura sense, you can find anybody in the world with that technique!" Ranko said excitingly. "Anybody I know! Yes I can find any unknown individual out in the world depending on the distance.  
But it doesn't mean I can see what their doing." Willer explain. Akane however seems more interested in the technique the old American master can do.  
"But what about the electric ki technique you showed me?!" Ranko happily said.  
"You know the technique young lady, you can do it yourself. However theirs a difference, the Greek thunder God creates a lightning bolt, I create a lightling ball!" Willer said frown deepens.  
"Ah, your no fun."Nabiki said cooly. " if you dont want to be called by those so called mythical Gods. Just so no." Nabiki said with an amuse smile.

"Look young lady, you said you're about to ask your question, so ask away. I am not here for your amusement." The old master said with a stern look.

"Okay." Nabiki said calmly. Not hear to anger the American master. "During are unfortunate misunderstanding. You said that you claim to be one of the founders of the anything goes school of martial arts." He nodded. "Can you explain to me why?"

"Well that's a start." The old man calmly said. "To add to your interest. Their was suppose to be more then one founding grandmaster of the anything goes school of martial arts. Four to be exact." Willer explained.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Soun was stupefied. He did not knew any of this.

"Look, if the master that train your father did not mention us then that means he doesn't want anything to do with us. Yes he made the name and call it the anything goes. But with the support from me, my brother Lew and another Japanese master. We practically  
legitimize it. But due to are fallout with him and us. The originator of the anything goes school of martial arts end up having to go around groping woman and stealing their underwear's. Plus he is always petty, getting something what he want and  
he does it by getting somebody to take the fall for his pettiness." Soun shuttered of horrible memories he have to go through with the evil master. If he knew their were other masters of the anything goes. He would have search high and low to find  
these other masters. The Tendo sisters and Ranko however felt their fare share of shutters. Not wanting to be groped by this pervert master Soun was train under.

"Great grandfather, how come you never mention this to me in are training trip?"  
Ranko said feeling nervous for asking.

"To save you the trouble and I also promise your mother to never mention this to you. It seem I have break that promise and I'll have to explain my reason to her during are visit if I'm going to let you know who you dealing with."Her great grandfather  
said seriously.

"Wait, you mention another Japanese master. What about him?" Nabiki ask maybe this master is okay and not a panty stealing pervert.

"He doesn't want to be known." He replied. Closing his eyes for unknown friend in grief. "What?! Why not?!" Soun ask anxiously.

The old American master open up and look Soun in the eyes. Soun quench from his stare.  
"I promise him with my own words to never mention him. He told me and I swear. To know his story. You have to meet him personally. The last time I saw of him, it was two hundred years ago. Even I don't know where he is. But I'll give you the short history.  
It involves the foolish excuse pervert master for shaming him. Do you know what it's like to be disown by your own family?" Everybody in the room got the brief realization of what the American grandmaster mean.

"Remember, in Japanese tradition at the time. Once you shame your family name and ruin your honor. You are disown and can never return. Therefore you are a ronin." The rest of the Tendo family and Ranko are shocked, grieving for the nameless master who  
lost all identity and will never be remembered. Soun however took it differently. He was wailing in a extreme amount tears flowing down his cheeks from his eyes. Now he will never know the full training of the anything goes fighting style. Nabiki  
find it contradicting for the gaijin master to keep to his word.

"You would willing to break a promise to your seven time great granddaughter about the pervert master but you not going to break a promise made between you and nameless friend?" Nabiki scoff. Seeing the hypocrisy in this.

"So you thinking it's better not to be warned about an attacked of the pervert fool who deprive you of your wellbeing, then keeping a promise to my longtime friend who wish not to be known? Tell me child. Is any of the inquiry I said feel safe to you?"  
The old man countered. Nabiki shut up about it getting the full picture here who's really in danger here. Being at the wrong. Better to be warned then to feel ignorant about it.

"That's it for now and we leave it at that. Unless you have another question to answer." The old man said.  
"I have." Akane answered. "How old are you?" She ask. Curious but also nervous if the American master felt offended.  
"Two-hundred and forty-eight. Happy now?" The Tendo sisters were surprised for Soun well not so much. Since the master he train under was a little more older then he is.

"Oh my." Everyone looked at Kasumi. "You are a very very very old man!" Everybody except Willer face fault at her ignorance while silliness cheerful expression. Even Willer can't bring himself to hate that innocent face. So he let it slide. Ask for Akane,  
she need to be reprimanded for asking a personal question but he answered it none the least.

"Okay Akane, let's not ask anymore stupid questions for the time he's here." Nabiki said.  
"But I only wanted to know how old is he!" Akane said out loud acting childish.

"Look Akane is it?" She nodded. "It's not about me being how old I am! It's about how I became the grandmaster of the anything goes martial arts! If you want to ask questions like that, please leave the room or otherwise be quiet!" The old man said annoyed  
at Akane's behavior. Akane got shuck by his stare so she shut up.

"Now to get to my story of how we met the pervert excuse of a master who ruins anybody's life, I have to mention my story through my travel the way we met him." Everybody quietly listen. "The year was 1784, one year after the war for independence for  
America ended. My twin brother Lew and I thought of being martial artist at the time. We didn't thought of being martial artist then when are mother went to a exotic shop she never mention by name and came home showing us old pictures from China that  
past through Europe and was delivered to America. We thought of it as silly pictures at the time were a man punching a bolder with his bare fist shattering it and it was written in mandarin so we didn't understand. It turns out it was a manual book.  
That's how we got are interest in martial art then. And that's how we started are journey." He continued.

"So we took a boat starting are trip across the Atlantic Ocean. Europeans at the time had their fare share of skills in the art so we learned from them before we went east. We found some Chinese travelers that came from the old Silk Road trading route.  
That's were one of the old Chinese men told us that we're to old to start martial arts. You have to be a child to delve into the art, thats were I prove the old Chinese man wrong. Of course we have to learn from him to get better in the art and learn  
his language as well as ours if you want to get around." Willer explained.

"After a year learning from the old Chinese man who may have past on already. My brother and I decide we took a boat to the Pacific Ocean. Their isn't a west Coast at the time when America was still in its infancy so we took a boat in Europe and hitch  
a ride at the West Indies trading company that held in the Netherlands that can travel to the pacific. That's how we got here to Japan in the first place. Of course we have to learned the language at the time only way to travel around Japan."

Are first stop was Edo before the name was change to Tokyo. That's were we met him, that were we fought him and he goes by the name of-" the old man got cut off.  
"Don't mention his name!" The Tendo patriarch shouted cautiously.  
"And why not?!" The American master looked at him in anger for cutting off his story.  
"I worried that he will return to haunt us!" Soun said shaking in fear. The Tendo sisters and Ranko looked at Soun in confusion.

"Why are you worried about the master you train under father?" Kasumi's ask.  
"Ah nothing daughter, no need to worry about him. He's not going to bother us anymore." The Tendo patriarch nervously laughing.

"Weather he's going to bother you or not, I do not fear him. I do not care what he did to you and how you handle him doesn't matter to me. Since you said he's not going to bother you anymore." The American master now being straight forwardly angry at  
Soun and now quenching in fear of the foreign master's temperament. "But it does matter to your children and mind if they ever come across him." Soun bow his head in defeat now understanding his reason.

"Now to finish were I left off. His name Happosai. If you saw him. He'll be a short man like a gnome wearing a purple ninjas outfit and he might be slightly bald." Willer said.  
"More bald." Soun correct him. "The last how I saw him was more bald. He has only little hair on the sides."

"Then he's bald, now to finish my story. My brother and I fought him before. Of course we were more advance in the art then he was since We keep beating him and stopping his fun. That's were are fourth person came in who saw us fighting the little trouble  
maker and was in awe with are fighting style and that also includes Happosai." Willer explained.

"I Don't want to say his name since I promise him that I will never mention his name within his honor that he will remain nameless no matter what you ask of me!" Willer looked at all of them to take him seriously. Everybody understand. "Now continuing.  
On that fateful day me, my twin brother, the nameless person and the pervert gnome all form together to create are school, hence the name the anything goes school of martial arts." The old master have blown the mind of how the anything goes style  
was born. A mix form of fighting style of the world.

"After almost a year getting to know each other as well as are styles, we were turning out to be friends. Trying to help Happosai, break out of his habit if he wanted the anything goes school to be well known. With the support of are nameless master who  
is really popular with the citizens of Edo that got the help from his family to get their society to recognize my twin brother and I since we were not very well respected in Japan for being foreigners. That's how we began are rise as the four grandmasters  
of the anything goes. That's how everybody know us then. And that's when everything fall apart." Willer felt the tremulous emotional defeat and submission, feeling sad of everything he accomplished turn to ashes. Slumping his shoulders of the betrayal  
within the group. Ranko seeing the slump of defeat from her great grandfather finding it easy to believe you loss face with the Japanese people back then.

"What happen then great grandfather?" Ranko said in sympathy.

"Happosai!" Growling with indignant fury.  
"Turns out he played us all! He only wanted to learn are fighting style! He tricked us into believing that he abandoned his love for stealing young ladies underwear! That why everybody accused us of being the servant of the pervert master and he used  
us to take the fall for his own needs! Most of all he didn't want to be recognized as one of the four founder of the anything goes but the only founder!" Everybody had a thunderclap of realization passing through their minds. Soun however was the  
most shocked of them all.

But it didn't turn out well for Happosai. After many attempts on trying to convince the populace of Edo that he's the only master of the anything goes proved fruitless. Many of the citizens that knew him already scorn his very existence while the three  
of us was the most excepted despite my foreign heritage cause everybody knew their supposed to be four masters not one. With the backing of a powerful family my nameless friend have, Happosai have nobody backing his claim so he was shunned.

"Even are attempt to reinstate the three of us as the grandmasters failed as well. My nameless friend had been shamed and was disown by his family because of Happosai, we were treated again as lowlife foreigners for aiding the little imp and we  
have been chase out of town. All because of Happosai's pettiness." Willer's anger of the gnome have dissipated in calm manner.

"Then after the failed school?" Nabiki said in hidden resentment over her father's master.  
"We went are separate ways and the day I promise my Japanese friend never to say his name. With the founding of the anything goes school in shambles, my brother and I decide to continue are training trip and my nameless friend traveled out in the wilderness  
of Japan never to be seen again. An so that's the end of my tale.." The American master finish.

Everybody in the room are making the opinion about his story. The anything goes was founded two hundred years ago but failed to stay afloat by the disarray of one foolish master. Many thought if the anything goes school started then. It would have been  
known in Japan years ago. Akane acted out first.

"DAD, why where you trained by this heartless monster that doesn't even value his friends?!" Akane shouted in rage.  
"Yes daddy, I like to know why. The pervert master was one of the founders an yet he destroyed the hard work they try so hard to get it started it before it was gone in history." Nabiki staying calm but place enough venom in her word for her father to  
shiver.  
"Yes father, if this master was so great, why destroy his work if his friend were able to change his opinion about him?" Kasumi said with disappointment about her father being an ally to the evil master.

The Tendo patriarch is at an odds. His own children now turning against him of the unknowns masters history.  
"Daughter's, I didn't know the master have that kind of history! Sure he made enemies with villagers during are travels with my friend Genma. But to be starting a school back two hundred years ago was unheard of! Unless he regretted it after destroying  
his work out of pettiness, maybe then he would have started the school then now!" The Tendo sisters need to her more then that to change their opinions of him.

"Like I said. I didn't want to get into details about who are master was but since he isn't around. I began this school with the help of my good friend Genma and the permission of the old master to restart the anything goes martial arts so he can finish  
his legacy." Soun finish. Not wanting to be hated by her daughters.

"Seems like an excuse to cover his pass mistakes for the shaming he brought upon us."  
The old man looking at Soun with disappointment.  
"But I didn't know!" The Tendo patriarch trying to convince his family he's at the wrong.

"I know. The little excuse trying to redeem himself by restarting the anything goes school? Hah! It should have been done long time ago. I don't know how you got the pervert master to teach you. But it seem like he fail to teach you everything." Willer  
explained.

"You mean you going to teach me?" Soun ask out of hope and also out of fear due to how well laid back he is.  
"No, it seems like you let yourself go. To get you up to speed, I have to retrain you to teach you the full anything goes art." Soun felt defeated but he understands. "However, it doesn't mean it's not too late for your children." The American grandmaster  
looking at the future generation with a smile. The Tendo sister now understanding where he's getting at while Soun smiling finding hope in his daughters to learn the art.

"Oh my, I'm sorry grandfather Willer. I have a duty with my family. I can't train with you to learn the art." Kasumi said. Willer find it disappointing but understands. Maybe in his thoughts he'll train her to be a doctor one day.  
"Um no, I got a future to settle with and it involves going to the best darn college getting a business degree." Nabiki said. Willer will find ways to teach something to her if her future is already set.  
"What about me, I wanna learn!" The happy Akane trying to get the grandmaster to listen to her." The art is always been my goal. I wanna get better at it so one day I'll inherent the family dojo." Akane said with pride. Willer frown at that, but contemplate  
on how to help her improve. With the anything goes restarting again in Japan. Who knows. She might inherit more then just her dojo. Will wait and see.

"Then it settled. You will be my student for now within the month I'm here." The old man said.  
"Huh?" Everybody was confuse. But Ranko spoke up. "Great grandfather, why one month?" Ranko ask. Wondering were he's going.

"I need to go back to the states. It has something to do with your relative we visited. It involves a family matter. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you Ranko-chan. But I won't be back for a couple of years, maybe more." Ranko feeling sad for her  
great grandfather to be out of her life.

"But you be back right?" Ranko asking.  
"Yes I will. Unless you own the family business, I would bring you back with me." The old man laughing a little. The Tendo family are confuse.

"what business back in the states." Nabiki ask.  
Oh great grandfather forgot to mention that he owns his own dojo at the state, or gym would be the correct word." Ranko said smiling. The Tendo family except Kasumi have their jaws wide open with surprise.

"Yes I forgot to mention I have a martial art school in the states run by my family in the anything goes. I didn't want the anything goes to just die here so I brought it back with me to began it their." The old master explained.  
"But you could have explain to me you have a school their! I would have been their years ago!" Soun crying for not mention it.

"And do what, you have a family hear. You would abandon your family just for the art?" Willer getting mad with his statement.  
Soun now feeling awkward. His daughters giving him the evil glare. "Beside if you want to know the anything goes. How would you know it's even in America in the first place? You never get that info from your master since he would never know for ruining  
the anything goes in the first place." Soun now understand. He wouldn't know there was anything goes in America. Even if he knew. Theirs no way of getting their.

"You know what it's time we head home Ranko-chan. Nabiki, if you have anymore questions ask them later. We looks like have overstayed are welcome." The American master said.

"No worries. I'm going to ask more the next time you come around to train Akane." Nabiki said cooly.  
"Oh no grandfather Willer. You didn't overstayed. You cooked for us and tell us a wonderful story. How does one ruin a perfect welcome like that?" Kasumi said happily. If he visits, she'll happily ask cooking tips from him. Even tall muscle old man felt  
more calm and happy around the eldest Tendo child.  
"Don't worry, I'll learn all I can to make you proud of me, once you come around!" Akane said with confidence and also excited.

"See that you do. Ranko will visit sometime to train you as well." Willer said.  
"Don't worry Akane, I'll visit you after once we visited my mom." Ranko assured her. Akane is happy, she can't wait for her visit.

The old muscle American master and her part Japanese great granddaughter got up and left through the door. The Tendo family wave goodbye to them. The wave back to them.

Later at night walking to their apartment...

Willer and his great granddaughter walking along the street to their apartment.  
"Ranko-chan. I need to say something to you, but it involves the Tendo family and there dojo." The old muscle master said.

What for great grandfather? And what about there dojo?" Ranko asking getting confuse and worried about the Tendo's.

Willer stop walking looking Ranko directly in the eyes seriously. "It's not about the dojo but the name they are implying. But it also involves you staying with them. I will have to mention this to your mother. She will need to know.

"So what's wrong with that? It's lot like they would lose face with the people here in nerima, like your's that happen two hundred years ago. But I don't mind staying with them as long as we get the anything goes up and running." Ranko smiling trying  
to convince her great grandfather everything will be okay. Him Not being back from America for a couple of years or more. Ranko has her mother and maybe the Tendo's so she will be okay.

Willer thought more then just the name. He's worried their be more trouble for the Tendo's in the long run. "No Ranko-chan, it's more then that. Let me explained to you in whisper." The old man bending on one knee holding on Ranko's shoulder whispering  
to her ears.

Ranko heard everything he says. Then she was shocked of what she heard letting tear from her eyes slide to her cheek. Willer done whispering.

"You understand now?" She nodded out of sadness. "Now I'm going to talked to your mother of her roll in this." Standing up walking too their apartment.

Ranko still standing their looking at the back of her great grandfather felling mad. 'why, why would you do that great grandfather? I can't believe you'll that to the Tendo's.' She thought. Resent him for some reason.

Ranko stop thinking heading to the apartment and to her room to contemplate what he said to her.

Authors note: this is the part where Ranko's training trip lead her too. Yes she'll eventually be staying with the Tendo's at there dojo. The reason behind this involves her and the family. And what the old man said to her and that involves Ranko's mother  
in it.  
In this chapter. This is were the American grandmaster exits the story. The next story will mainly be focusing on Ranko and maybe the appearance of her twin brother. Yes Ranko will be highly skilled then her twin brother in the art. It's  
mainly do with different masters that is vastly skilled. Genma isn't all that strong against his son Ranma but they'll both be surprised how strong Ranko is once they visit the dojo.  
Yes I made Happosai the villain here. This story will pertain how the forming of the anything goes started and how Happosai destroyed it just to be the only master out of shunned him and the three anything goes masters in Japan  
breaking apart the founding of the anything goes.

Next chapter her


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Ranma.

I do not own any and all Ranma 1/2 characters. The characters belongs to and rightfully always be rumiko takahashi.

* * *

Three years later...

Early in the morning, It is a bright sunny day in the Tendo home enjoying a calm in the backyard. Soun Tendo, The patriarch and somewhat master of the anything goes was crying in joy. He received a note in the mail today saying 'Have been on a trainingtrip  
/in China. Am returning to Tokyo with Ranma. Will be there soon. Genma.'when Soun read that. He was overjoyed.

"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Ranko." Getting the family together and Ranko to meet her dad. Kasumi and Nabiki are present. "Akane and Ranko, were are does two girls?"

* * *

In the dojo...

Ranko and Akane now both sixteen years old wearing their own gi. Ranko is the one with long red hair in a ponytail and Akane is the with a long dark blue hair reaching below her shoulders and end tip tide In a short ponytail. They were training

there skills up and running complimenting each other's work. Akane's skills improving greatly within the three years Ranko been here.

"There you go again you two. No wander boys think you two are weird." Nabiki now seventeen years old tease them both with amusement. She has a short pageboy hairstyle wearing a lime green shirt and white short shorts.

"So why do I care what they think! Not everything revolves around boys!" Akane retort.

"Akane is right. No boy matches are taste. Maybe the right ones for Akane and I would set are interest, right Akane?" Ranko teasing, finding the right dreamy boy for her friend.

"RAAANNKOO!" Akane's face flushing like a tomato. Feeling embarrassed from Ranko's rant.

"Sorry sorry!" Waving her hands in front of her innocently. Nabiki enjoying the seen between two friends and it seems so amusing.

"Oh?" Nabiki walking slowly beside them. "Then you definitely would be interested in this."

"FIANCÉ!" Shouting at the dojo.

* * *

Raining in the streets of nerima...

A young girl with red hair in a pigtail wearing a red sleeveless Chinese silk shirt and black silk pants being to large for her size running away from a panda chasing her along the streets on a rainy day. The panda trying to hit her and she dodge hoppingaway  
from the panda confronting him.

"You got a lot of nerve old man." The panda in his attack shooting his right paw at her, she grabbed it putting a shoulder tossed. "Picking my fiancée without my saying about it!"

Shoulder throwing the panda on a stop sign making a crack on the pavement. "I'm going back to China, so suck on that old man!" Lifting her backpack walking away.

She got struck on the head into unconsciousness by the panda pulling the stop sign from the ground then returning it back to it's place. Picking up the unconscious girl over his shoulder. Then he roared at the crowd looking away. The panda made his wayto  
the Tendo dojo.

* * *

Later in the living room...

"Yes, the son from a very good friend of mine is coming here. His name is Ranma Saotome." Ranko lite up in recognition.

"You mean..." Spoke up to ask.

"Yes, your brother Ranma is coming here in an arrange marriage with my daughters so that once one of them marries your brother. The dojo's future is secured." Soun said. The redhead ponytail trying to remember how Ranma looks like then. It's been

so long

she seen her brother.

Ranko reminiscing back the time she and her brother use to play at the backyard training together. The Tendo sisters trying to Break out of her daze. "Ranko, stop daydreaming and tell us about your brother!"Akane shouting at her to get her friends attention.

"Oh, was I out of it?" The Tendo sisters nodded. "Well it's been so long since I've seen him. Well frankly he's older then me." Kasumi lite up from that. "For a few minutes." Ranko finish.

"You mean he's your twin?" Kasumi ask. "Yup." Ranko said. "Oh." Feeling down about that.

"Then what about the engagement?" Akane ask with a frown on her face. Giving her and evil glare at Ranko. The rest follow suit.

"That one I don't know anything about! I swear honest!" With both hands together to them. "I never saw my twin brother in ten years! I really do wanna know what he looks like now!" Ranko said. The sisters believed her well Nabiki somewhat believedher.

"That can be rectified. He's coming hear today." Soun said happily.

"My old friend Genma and his son Ranma have been training for ten years traveling the lands learning different kind of styles. They even travel into China."

"That's not so impressive." Ranko said nonchalantly. "Great grandfather took me to more places then China in three years with him." The Tendo family looked at her non believing. "Com on everybody! Great gramps knows we're to take me to improve my art!Only  
difference is he has more connection them my father ever have!" Ranko explained

"OOOHH!" The family understand.

"What placed he brought you Ranko?" Kasumi ask curious. Now nineteen years old brown hair in a ponytail over left shoulder dress in a white blouse, brown shin length skirt and a floral apron.

"Oh I don't know, the United States, Canada, South America, Europe, India and some parts of China like Hong Kong, Tibet and Mongolia. Great gramps never mention why we didn't travel in mainland China. I'm sure he has his reason." Ranko explained.

Everybodyhave their jaws dropped in surprise. "Oh com on! You all should know he's a U.S. general for kami-Sama sakes!" Ranko said.

"OOOHH!" They said again. Nabiki find Ranko's great grandfather more interesting then ever.

"Get your paws off me you bastard!"They heard ruckus at the front entrance

"That must be them!" Nabiki exclaimed. Standing up in her floral kimono running to the entrance.

"Saotome my old friend!" Soun following Nabiki to the entrance.

"I just wish he's older Ranko. Than I would be interested in the engagement." Kasumi said. Ranko understand.

"Great! I hope you not gonna stick your brother on to me Ranko!" Akane warned her but ignored it. Both standing up.

"Oh come on Akane. Give him a chance. It's been years we met. I bet you gonna sink you teeth in him already." Ranko teasing her.

"RANKO!" Akane shouted, Ranko giggling away from her and Akane in pursuit. But they stop when Nabiki and her father ran in scared. Followed by a panda? Both were shock scared that a wild animal in the house holding the pigtail redhead on it's shoulder.

Stop it pops, look what your doing! You scaring them spit-less!" Shouted the pigtailed redhead.

"Oh my! Father, are this you're friends?" Kasumi ask. Her father shook his head swaying his long hair sideways.

"Then you telling us this panda just decide to come in." Nabiki said sarcastically. "And it Happens all the time holding some girl on its shoulder! Why should I not be surprised?"

The panda settling down the pigtailed redhead in front of Soun. "You wouldn't be...Ranma?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." The pigtailed redhead said in embarrassing voice.

"Brother? Is that really you?" Ranko approach Ranma in joyful happiness.

Ranma turn to her confuse about this other redhead looking like her girl form.

"It's been so long!" Running up to Ranma in a hug. Then she got surprised feeling large mounds on Ranma squeezing breast to breast. Ranko step back looking at the stranger I front of her. Then Ranma remembered. "R..Ranko?"

"Hey, their both identical!" Nabiki said. Poking both redheads chest. "Same breast size and all! Daddy, Ranma is a girl!"

Ranko fainted hitting the floor.

A girl?!" Soun said also fainted following Ranko.

"Ranko, Daddy!" Akane shouted. Seeing both her best friend and father unconscious.

* * *

Still in the living room...

The Tendo sisters, Ranma and Panda settle them selfs beside the unconscious Soun and Ranko at head first.

"Oh poor father. He felt so disappointed."

Kasumi said sadly.

"He's disappointed? Some fiancé you are."

Nabiki retorted.

"Stop that Nabiki! He...she's are guest!" Akane said.

Ranma trying to remember how much she know about her sister. Soun woke up from his faint.

"This is all your fault daddy! Can't you tell between a boy and a girl?!" Nabiki jokingly accusing her father.

"But Genma said he had a son." Soun reason defending himself.

"Do you see a son here?" Nabiki squeezing Ranma's large breast with her left hand sideways. Definitely the same size as Ranko.

"Please stop that." Ranma said calmly. Feeling embarrassed in her situation.

"Stop that Nabiki! You already felt Ranko's breast before, now you doing the same thing on her!" Akane confronting her. Nabiki stop gropping Ranma's breast. "I'm Akane, wanna be friends?" Lending her hand. Ranma looked put to her with hope. "All right."Ranma  
said. Taking her hand picking her up.

"Come on, I'll take you to the dojo." Akane smiling leading the way. Ranma followed.

"So you learn a lot of fighting styles?" She ask. "Uh huh."Ranma said.

"Then let's apply all of that together in are spar." Akane said. Ranma look surprised. Thinking that she must be joking. Akane and Ranma both station them self in the center of the dojo.

Ranma in a relax form and Akane already in a stance. "Feeling confident aren't you Ranma?" Ranma giving her the all patentedCocky smirk. Akane smiled at that. "All well my first move then."

Akane speed step forward charging Ranma instantly. "Yah!" Power punch from Akane making Ranma block her move. Ranma wide eyes in surprise. "Whoa!" Back flipping away from Akane. Ranma was surprise by her instant charge.

"What the hell was that?! You move so fast, I didn't have time strategize!" Onna-Ranma said shock surprise.

"That only a quick speed step. What did that blow destroy your ego or something?" Akane gouging her. Now Ranma feeling insulted. Time to take her seriously.

Akane speed step her again. This time Ranma is prepared. Akane in a left spin kick to her side, Ranma jumping up, Akane redirecting her kick to her stomach

"Oohf!" Ranma fly away hitting the ground. Feeling her breath being kick out of her. Ranma jump back on her feet seeing Akane smile victoriously.

"What wrong Ranma? Am I really to good for you?" Akane said confidently smiling at Ranma. The pigtailed redhead frowning. 'No girl is going to beat me!' Onna-Ranma thought.

"Okay my turn!" Onna-Ranma instantly charge at Akane with fist succession multiple punch at her. Akane got wide eyes dodging some of her punch blocking most of it. Jumping back away, Ranma Rush her again performing mutliple right kicks. Akane blockedit  
all then counter grabbing on onna-Ranma's leg in a spin toss throwing her to the wall.

Ranma right herself landing with her feet on the wall hopping back on the floor directing her attention to Akane in a flying kick to her

To Ranma head. Ranma got wide eyed surprise duck from the blow. "Yipe!"

Ranma got up turning her attention to Akane landing back in her feet from her jump kick. Both sweating a little from the excursion. Both smiling from the sparing enjoying their time. Contemplating their next move.

Ranma and Akane both rush each other in a frenzy of punches, kick, and techniques so fast. Both landing hits blocking and dodging each other's attack. Connecting fist for fist, kick for kick and counters to counters breaking each other's  
Ranma have speed, Akane only improvising.

Onna-Ranma broke to her defense in a lucky sweep kick tripping Akane onto herBack. Akane saw a heel kick going down on her, she rolled away from the heel kick hitting the floor board. Akane still rolling away palm struck the floor to right herself  
in a ready stance.

Onna-Ranma and Akane breathing hard and sweating. Akane giggled and Ranma join her in their laughing debacle. Both ending their laughter slowly.

"Okay I give up, you win this spar. Looks like you got the upper hand on the speed compartment." Akane smiling submitting defeat. Ranma somehow like her smile for some reason. "But once I get better. I'll beat you next time."

"Okay." Ranma said promising. "Akane can I ask you a question?" Ranma said. "You just did." Akane giggling at her word choice. "Okay then I'll just say it. How did you that technique?" Onna-Ranma ask.

"Which one?" Akane question.

"The one that redirects my attack when you are improvising." Ranma said. She interested about it but she knew it's flaw.

"Oh that one. You need to ask your sister Ranko about that or better yet ask her great grandfather and that means your great grandfather Ranma." Akane said.

"Wait, I have a great grandfather?!" Ranma was surprised. She didn't know anything about this.

"Yeah you do. Ranko will tell you if she wakes up from her faint. But I'll tell you this though." Getting close to Ranma's hear. "He's one of the four grandmasters of the anything goes school of martial arts." Akane said. Walking out the dojo.

"What!" Onna-Ranma shouted in surprised. Looking at Akane walking away.

"You'll see!" Akane said out load from the distance.

* * *

Later in the living room...

Ranma sitting on the porch staring back at Ranko's sleeping form. Kasumi told Ranma bath is ready for her. She was hesitant but accepted walking to the bathroom.

Kasumi walk to her kitchen getting ready for dinner. Akane came in about dinner. Kasumi said not ready but she told her the the bath is ready. Akane decide to get some extra cloth before heading to the bath.

Ranko woken up from her faint contemplating what she saw. Seeing mr. Tendo awake at the table. Nabiki however groping Ranko's breast for some reason.

"Nabiki what the heck your doing?!"

Nabiki removing her hand away while Ranko sitting up looking at her accusingly.

"Oh nothing." Nabiki said stoically. "I'm just checking the size of your boobs compared to your sister Ranma, looks like both of you have the same size."

"Wait, you mean that's really is Ranma?!" Ranko ask looking surprise. "Yup." Nabiki replied. "But it can't be! The Ranma I know is a boy!" She said.

"Well then somebody may have mix up the sex at the hospital then." Nabiki answered.

"NO!" Ranko shouted standing up in anger. "I am not going to take that answer! The reason I didn't join them in their training trip because I'm going to be a hindrance in the art for being a girl! I'm going to find my old man and beat the snot out ofhim!"  
Ranting In anger.

"Well you can ask him now. He's over their standing at the kitchen door looking at are direction." Nabiki answered. Ranko turn her attention to the kitchen door. Looking at a heavyset man wearing a white bandana covering his balding head have large roundglass  
and a dirty white gi looking frightened by Ranko's threatening rant. 'That's my father alright.' Ranko thought.

Ranko turn from anger to joy. "Father is that really you?" Doing her cutesy face with both arms close together under her chin.

"Yes daughter, it is me your long forgotten father that have return." Showing a false look of happiness.

"Faaatheeer!" Ranko run to her father in open arms for a hug.

"Dauuuughteeeer!" Genma running to her to except the hug. Both are in a father and daughter embrace of joy, laughing in bliss.

"POW!"

"Oooohhh!" Genma groaning from a powerful punch to the gut bending over hitting his face on the floor in contorted painful expression holding his gut in.

"That's for leaving mother and I for ten years paying for your selfishness old man!"

"YAH!" "Oohf!" Feet stomping her father's head. "That's for thinking I'm a hindrance to the art you fat ass! You think I'm slowing you down, look at yourself father! You fat lazy good for nothing that took you ten years to show your ugly face around!"  
/Ranko bashing at her father in anger. Genma can't argue with her daughter while in pain. Nabiki is laughing her ass off from Ranko's beat down on her father.

"Now where is Ranma and who's that girl that looks like me father?!" Ranko's angry glare showing great pain in the future. Genma sweating from her threat not wanting to take another powerful punch.

"AaaaaaaAAAAAHHHH!" Everybody looked at Akane running out with only her gi top on lifting up the stone garden ornament. "I'll drown him in the bathtub!" Shouting in anger.

"Akane what wrong?" Kasumi ask from the kitchen door in concern.

"Theirs a pervert in the bathroom!" She answered.

"Jee Akane, why don't you use your fist on him?" Nabiki ask

"Because I got scared! Okay?" Akane retort.

"Oh my I hope your sister Ranma is okay Ranko, she's in their too." Kasumi said.

"But the Ranma I know is a boy!" Ranko shouted in frustration.

"Uh, um... Hello?" Everybody turn their attention to the stranger. A tall boy with black hair in a pigtail wearing the same red Chinese silk shirt and black pants with slip on shoes the ones that the red hair pigtail girl wears came in feeling embarrassed.

"Who are you?" Nabiki ask.

"I...I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."Said male Ranma in an embarrassing voice.

Rubbing his cheek with one finger. Akane however put the heavy stone ornament down and pay attention to the boy in front of her.

"Your really Ranma?" Ranko in her cutesy happy expression. Ranma nodded.

"Brotheeeer!" She shouted. "ACK!" Being bear hub by his long time sister.

"Ranko... Please... I can't...breath!" RanmaStruggling to breath.

"Oh sorry about that." Ranko letting go making and innocent face to Ranma. Kasumi find it enjoyable for siblings to unite. Nabiki finds opportunity in this. Akane have mix feeling about this. Feeling happy for Ranko to reunite with her brother. Andmadcause  
he saw her naked and want to clock him in the head.

"Akane put on some cloths if you don't want him to see you. Oh wait, unless youll planning to show some cleavage to my brother here right?" Ranko purr winking at her.

"RAAANNKOOO!" Akane furiously blushing Red Face mad. feeling angry and embarrassed at her best friend's teasing. Ranko giggling happily running away while Akane give chase.

The people in the living room find it interesting. Genma and Soun found it promising. Nabiki stifling her laughter find it amusing, Kasumi find it distressing and Ranma well he's blushing red like a tomato.

* * *

Next chapter Jusenkyo curses


	9. Chapter 9

Jusenkyo curses...

I do not own any and all Ranma 1/2 characters. The characters belongs to and rightfully always be rumiko takahashi.

* * *

Later evening time...

The entire family assembled in the living room. Akane now properly dress and Ranko still wearing her gi. "Before we begin to ask their story. Let's introduced them." Ranko said.

"This here is Ranma Saotome." Ranko pointing that the Raven hair pigtail boy.

"And this here is my good for nothing fat bastard of a father Genma." Ranko finish with a smile. Everybody in the room except Kasumi and Soun are laughing at Ranko's insult. Kasumi and Soun find it bothersome.

"Show some respect towards your father girl!" Genma mad at his youngest daughter.

"I'll show you some respect to you if you can beat me old man!" Ranko challenge.

"Hey! I know we enjoy the seen between father and daughter here, but aren't we getting off subject?!"Nabiki said. Everybody are confuse

"Where talking about the girl turning into a boy and panda turning into and ugly fat bald man in a white gi." Nabiki finish in a amusement.

"HEY!" Genma shouted. Ranma and Ranko stifling their laughter from Nabiki little tirade.

"Nabiki dear, don't you think you're being a little harsh their aren't you?" Soun said.

"Oh sorry daddy, I'm just being a little overdramatic about a redhead pigtail girl turning into a handsome boy and a freeloading middle age fat man who is about too run us dry out of are home." Nabiki surmise.

"Hey, don't you have any respect for your elders?!" Genma shouted. Feeling insulted from Soun's second daughter.

"Nabiki! Can't we at least let him explain?! After all he's my longtime friend you know?" The Tendo patriarch said sorrowfully. Everybody except Kasumi are laughing at Genma. While Kasumi looked at Nabiki with disappointment.

"Oh sorry daddy." Nabiki said smiling sarcastically while pretending to be apologetic.

"So what are you really?" Nabiki said.

"Are you really that girl that looks like Ranko?" Kasumi chime.

Genma feeling frustrated but stayed in controlled. "Okay how to I say this?" He said. Reaching out to his son seizing him by the shirt tossing him to the pond.

" Waaaaaaah!" Male Ranma splash in the pond. Came out waist deep from the pond as the red hair girl. "What the hell did you do that for old man?!" Onna-Ranma shouting at her father.

"Oh son, you shame your father so!" Genma in false teary disappointment.

"CLANG!" A cooking pan wield by Ranko struck her father in the head. He falling face first in the pond while Ranma exiting out.

Genma panda pop his head out of the pond glaring at his daughter. "Your the one to talk old man, at least I didn't went on a training trip with you! Who knows what trouble I would have been knowing well you shame me more then yourself!" Turning her  
/headto Ranma winking at her twin. Ranma feeling grateful to have a sister.

"GROOAARR!" Genma panda stepping out of the pond in battle stance. The twins act like a team. Ranma punch the panda stomach and Ranko jumped axe kick Genma on the head. "PAPOW!"

Ending the fight short. Genma on his stomach knocked out.

"Father, are they really your friends?" Kasumi ask.

Ranko and Onna-Ranma standing tall in front of the unconscious panda in victory. "They weren't like this before. It must be that fateful training they endure in China." The Tendo patriarch said.

* * *

After Genma woke up from his unconscious defeat. He and now male Ranma came back from the foruba. Set themselves on the tatami facing Soun and the three daughters.

Ranko is sitting beside Ranma. He feeling grateful for her company.

Genma frowning. Rubbing the visible lump on his bandana covered head after a short fight with Ranko. Realizing how strong she really is. Whoever trained her must be really good. She's far stronger then Ranma in male form. The boy is going to have a longwayto  
train harder if he ever going to catch up to Ranko.

"Now to begin. Two weeks ago, we were at mount Quanjing in the Bayankala range of the Qinghai province in China. We heard rumors of a legendary training ground called Jusenkyo."

(STUPID FLASHBACK)

"Here we are pops!" Said the sinister Ranma. "Jusenkyo, the forbidden training grounds!"

"Boy, I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should move on." Said Genma that has hair with wavy flowing lock.

"You must be joking old man. We came all this way for you to be a worthless coward?!" Said the sinister Ranma. "Maybe you just scared you might drown in one of these springs. To think your the master of the anything goes." Sinister Ranma said in a sneer."You  
stay here and be a coward all you want you fat good for nothing slab of meat. I'm going to be the best martial artist ever!" Evil laughter.

"Genma growled. "Boy! If you want it that way, I'll be sure to beat some sense into-

(END IDIOT FLASHBACK)

"BAAMMM!"

"WAAAHH!" Genma shouted in pain with Ranma's fist on the already lump bandana covered bald head.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENS YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS OLD MAN!" Ranma roaring in anger. "AND WHY AM I THE BAD GUY HEAR IN YOUR RETARDED STORY?!"

"CLANNG!" Ranko swinging her giant cooking pan on her father on the floor at the head leaving a dent on her instrument of punishment. "Take that old man for trying to lie your way out of this!" Ranko sneered.

"Oh wow. Ranma and Ranko are going at it beating the snot out of their father." Nabiki said cooly in amusement watching the seen unfolding laughing from the inside. "So what do you think daddy?" Soun wailing in fit level of tears from his eyes. Seeinggenma's  
own children had no respect for him. Kasumi in disappointment and Akane have her jaw down in shock.

"This is how it really happen!" Ranma said.

(THRUE FLASHBACK)

Here sirs, the legendary training ground of accursed springs." Said the portly guide in a green PLA uniform motioning a large body of pond with bamboo shaft sticking out of it.

"Are you ready boy?" Genma said.

"Feh this place is not so impressive." Ranma said.

"You very strange ones no? This place very dangerous. No one use no more." The guide explained. "There's more then one hundred springs here, each with own tragic legend."

"Feh, right. Tragic." Genma snort. "Ranma follow me!" He leaped in the air landing on one of the poles. Ranma tightening his belt followed landing on one facing his father.

"Wait sirs! Very bad you fall in spring!" The portly guide warn out loud.

"I won't go easy on you boy!" Genma said.

"That's just how I like it!" Ranma replied. Both leaped towards each other clashing in midair landing on the other side of each other's own pole.

"Sirs! It very bad you fall in!"the portly guide still trying to get their attention. But being ignored. Both father and son leap at each other, Ranma got a kick in hitting his father landed on one of the poles watching his father fall in the spring below.  
/Ranma waited a few second feeling worried. Then bubbles started to surface. "What's up pops, over already?" Ranma said.

Just now a panda came out landed on top of the poles in place of his father wearing his gi being stretch out.

"What the hell?!" Ranma shouted seeing a panda in fighting pose.

"Oh no sir, that is 'Shounmaonicuan' spring of drown panda! Tragic story, very very tragic story of a panda that drown their two thousand year ago! Now whoever fall in that spring, takes body of panda!" The guide said out loud.

"You never said anything about this!" Ranma shouted. Just then the panda launch his attack. "Waugh!" Ranma yelled being kick by the panda towards another spring.

(END THRUE FLASHBACK)

Bells chiming in the winds

So…The legendary ground of accursed springs. It's true horror has always been shrouded in mystery. Till now…"

"Feh, what 'true horror'?!" Ranma kick his father on the ground pretending to be unconscious seizing by his gi. "Hey shit for brains old man, what was the big idea going their in the first place huh?!"

"You sound like a girl!" Genma grab him by the shirt tossing him to the koi pond. Now came out the Ranko's identical sputtering water from her mouth.

"Don't you complain boy! Weren't you willing and ready to give your life for the art?!" Genma said. "CLANG!" A giant metal cooking pan struck Genma again flying from the porch head first in the water. Ranma already vacated the pond before Genma got splashin.  
"Your the one to talk old man!" Ranko shouted.

Genma panda came out of the pond looking angry at Ranko. 'Daughter don't get involve when your father arguing with your brother for being a disgrace!' Panda sign said

"CLANG!" Genma panda got slap on the side of the head by Ranko's giant pan. Groaning from the pain.

"Yeah right! Your the big disgrace here father! You wouldn't even give your life as much as your time to visit me! So don't give him that crap when your the one at fault her!" Ranko counter. Genma panda shudder not wanting to get hit again by hergiant  
cooking instrument. Onna-Ranma feel at home with Ranko's company.

"Oh in another words from me!" "GLOK!" Genma panda got kick on the head by Onna-Ranma. Groaning again in pain. "I would sacrifice my life for the art! But my manhood is another matter!" "KLUNK!"

A large metal bucket from Ranma slam on Genma pandas head. The panda is getting tired being hit on head so many times, he rush out and attack his kids for disrespect.

Onna-Ranma and Ranko hope away ready for him.

"Stop the fighting!" Kasumi intervene. She had enough. Feeling sorry for Ranma. "Uncle Saotome, what were you thinking taking your son somewhere dangerous in the first place?" Pulling the panda down to the ground to her face.

A soft covered booklet dropout of Genma.

"An exclusive guide to martial arts training ground of China." Ranko's said reading the booklet. Nabiki looking over Ranko shoulder

"Look at that, it a guidebook map written in Chinese." Nabiki said calmly. "Let me guess, you can't read Chinese." Kasumi said to Genma panda.

'You got that right!' Genma panda sign said.

"POW!" "Bhreeaare!" Genma panda growning feeling the pain holding his gut in. 'Ranko can really hit so damn hard.' Genma panda thought. "I can't believe you go in a country without even learning to speak Chinese, hmm!" Ranko snort. Nabiki beside hertrying  
to control her fit of laughter from the beatdown on the panda man.

"I see." Soun said. Getting a boiling kettle at the kitchen. "Hot water turns you back into your human form." Soun pouring hot water over the panda. "Agh! It doesn't have to be that hot!" Genma said. Face very red from the boiling water.

"Cold water changes you into a girl." Soun said. "Uh huh."Ranma said. "But hot water turns you back to a boy." Soun pouring hot water over onna- Ranma. "Hah!" Dodging away From the boiling water. "Hot water not boiling!" Onna-Ranma shouted.

"Well then your problem ain't so troubling at all." A happy Soun said. Holding Ranma one arm over his back.

"Huh?" Onna-Ranma said. The three sister know where this is going.

You have met my three daughters." Soun said happily. Motion towards Kasumi's"This is Kasumi, she's nineteen." Motioning towards Nabiki. "This Nabiki, she's seventeen." Motioning towards Akane. "This is Akane, she's sixteen." Ranma got wide eyed surprised.

"Pick anyone you want, she is your fiancée." Soun said.

"Oh he wants Akane!" Kasumi said.

"Definitely this two make a perfect pair." Nabiki chimed.

"Hey don't joke about this! Don't I get to say who I mar-augh" Akane got cut off from Ranko in a huge.

"Oh Akane, I know it would be you to pick my brother!" Ranko cheerfully said holding Akane in a hug with their heads over each others shoulders.

"Ranko, I didn't wa-" she got cutoff again by Ranko shooking her sideways in her hug. "Oh I always wanted you to be my sister, even though I'm a month older then you and always wishing for the right boyfriend to come at your doorstep and he's here foryou  
willing to be together with you! Ranko said.

"But I don't wa-" Akane got cutoff the third time.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I'll be your best loving caring friend that will come and go visiting you and Ranma and your own kids! And I'll even have my own kids with my own boyfriend playing in the backyard practicing martial arts togetheras  
a family!" Ranko feeling gleefully cheerful. Moving apart holding Akane's shoulders. Staring each other's eyes.

"Bu...bubu but I -" . Akane feeling flush face full body red and queasy from Ranko's proclamation, she couldn't form words of how embarrassed she is. Ranko stare at Akane in her innocent but smiling puppy dog eyes. "Sister!" Ranko said with happy joyfulsisterly  
love. Akane could not even deny that feeling of family love from Ranko's words pouring down on her like butter easing over her body.

Nabiki and Kasumi too were so surprised by Ranko. She pour her heart out to Akane making her feel so embarrassed beyond belief from her full body blush.

"Hey wait a minute! I didn't agree to marry nobody!" Onna-Ranma shouted. Trying to end this stalemate of embarrassing moments here. "Ack!" Onna-Ranma being hugged by Ranko squeezing her large breast to large breast in her current form blushing by thecontact.

"Ranma please do this for your little sister please please please please please?!" Ranko begging her brother.

"I...I...I ca..can't-" onna-Ranma however can't deny Ranko her feelings. "O...o..okay."

"What!" Akane shouted. Forgetting everything what Ranko said. "I wouldn't mar- augh!" got cutoff the fourth time by Ranko holding her off the ground in her arms.

"Thank you bro-sister, I am happy for you two on your engagement! Now we're going to take a bath before dinner! Let's go Akane, were heading for the showers!" Ranko happily said.

"Wait Ranko let go! I haven't agreeeeeee!"Ranko already running out the living room with Akane in tow. Everybody paused for moment to take everything what just occurred.

"Saotome, what just happen?" Soun said.

"I Dont know Tendo. I think Ranko just got Akane to agree to the engagement with Ranma here." Genma said.

"That's a good thing right?" Soun said confuse.

"I'm afraid it is." Genma said approvingly.

"Great!" Soun said happily. "Son, I hereby make you Akane's fiancée!" Patting onna-Ranma on the shoulder.

"What?!" Onna-Ranma said. "No way, she seem a little bit...violent!"

"Then it a good choice with Ranko's approval and you agreeing with the marriage. She's now your fiancée!" Soun said happily.

"No, I don't know what I was thinking!" Onna-Ranma standing up. "I don't have time for this fiancée crap!" She turn to leave the house.

"Foolish boy! Where to do think your going?!" Genma said frowning at his son.

"I'm going back to China to find a cure to my curse!" Onna-Ranma retort.

"Oh Ranko, she only got to see her brother once. Now she'll be so devastatingly heartbroken that her brother is going to abandon in her time of need!" Genma said fake sadness forcing his eyes to cry tears.

Onna-Ranma felt the string of guilt, clenching her small hand into a fist and turn to face her father. "Find! I'm staying for her. Not any for this fiancée stuff!" She said.

* * *

In the bathroom...

"BOP!" "OW! Akane what was that for?!" Ranko said.

"I Should be the one asking you that!" Akane's angry retort. Both of them in the large hot tub of water naked together. "What was that all about huh?! You saying all that stuff being my sister and having my own kids with a boy I don't even know I likeor  
not?!" Akane said with an angry red face blush.

"One Akane, that boy is my twin brother who you now engage too." Akane was about to hit Ranko in the head again. Ranko raving her hands in defense. "Sorry sorry Akane , I didn't mean it that way if you felt nothing for my brother, but give him a chanceto  
get to know him. Maybe you might get him in bed someday." Ranko smiling winking at her.

"BOP!" "OW!" What was that for now again." Ranko frowning at her.

"You thinking perverted thoughts again!" Akane blushing red mad at her. Thinking about naughty thing in her mind she didn't want to think about doing it with her brother.

"And why the hell did you undress me and toss me in the tub huh?!" Akane ask. "Ummmm..." Ranko said nothing hesitant to answer her friend with embarrass smiling.

"You know I can remove my own cloths Ranko and I can go in the shower myself you know?!" Akane said feeling embarrassed Ranko did that.

"Sorry?" Ranko said in a shy smile.

"Oh yeah two, theirs more to Ranma's curse you didn't know about." Ranko said smiling. "What's their to know. He turns into a complete look alike to you Ranko." Akane explained.

"Not all of it." Ranko surmise.

"What do you mean?" Akane ask. Ranko went close to her ear. Akane blushing at the closeness. Akane heard everything Ranko said in whisper. "What?!" Akane said. Ranko giggling at her friends surprise.

"So Akane. What else do you think of my brother? You think he looks nice huh?" Ranko smirk at her nudging Akane on the side. "Come on we're friends here, you can tell me." Akane blushing.

"Ranko, can we not talk about this?" Akane said. Her face flush red.

"Oh come on Akane! When you walk in the bathroom you saw his manly glory did you huh, huh?!" Akane now seriously red like a tomato. Her body deep in the water only her head sticking out touching her chin. She's replaying the seen in her mind walking onRanma.

"Ha ha, you did saw his manhood did you!"Ranko smirk saying it outloud.

"Shut up Ranko, don't you say a word!" Akane warn her.

"Don't worry I won't." Ranko said in a sly smile.

"Something tells me I don't believe you." Akane said suspecting her actions.

"Akane is in loo~oove, Akane is in loo~oove." Said in a singsong praise.

"SHUT UP RANKO!" Akane shouted in her red face angry full body blush. Ranko jump out the tub giggling like away from Akane tossing objects at her friend. Ranko opening the door already made exit out the bathroom closing the door  
behind her. A bucket made impact on the door.

* * *

Late in the evening...

Everybody enjoyed a very good cooking from Kasumi personally. Thanking her for the meal. After eating, everybody went too their personal rooms. Ranko sharing with Akane in her room sleeping the night away.

Ranma and Genma sleeping in the guest room given futons from Kasumi herself. While in the room. Ranma can't stop thinking about the engagement and it was a bad idea. Ranko in the other hand was totally agreeing to the arrange marriage. Something tellshim  
that she is hiding something and it involves marriage proposal.

After Ranma thinking he went to sleep afterwards.

* * *

Authors note: seems I have two splite this chapter in two again since the app still crash whenever I upload the full least this starter chapter I got through with. But at least it's done.

You wondering why their wasn't a table slam on Ranma's head. Well with Ranma's sister their. She acts like the mediator their controlling Akane with her temper tantrum and getting Ranma to get close to Akane trying to minus the insults. Iwanted  
to involve lest Ranma bashing and more Genma bashing instead. In the canon, Genma always seem to accuse his son for all the problems he created. That's why Ranko hates him.

Ranko is indeed stronger then Ranma in this story. It's not yet mention how strong. This will get Ranma to be determined to get stronger then his sister. Finding ways to beat her. Being that she is train by a master with far greater experience

/then Genma is. Add her talent to the mix. She'll learn skills and styles real fast.

Next chapter Furinkin high


	10. Chapter 10

Furinkan high...

I do not own any and all Ranma 1/2 characters. The characters belongs to and rightfully always be rumiko takahashi.

Early in the morning...

"Huh school?" Ranma said.  
"Yes, we're going be staying here for awhile long."Genma said.  
"Yeah Nabiki, Akane and I go to the same school." Ranko said cheerfully appearing behind Ranma wearing the furinkan high school uniform an aquamarine dress over a white short sleeve blouse. "Once we get their, we might as well hang under a tree in a group  
enjoying the fresh air bro. Oh and if we have the time. I might as well call mother to see you too, if she isn't busy with great gramps on family business." Ranko frowning a little bit.

"Huh mom?" Ranma said. Having no memory of his mother.  
"Uh daughter, don't you think you being a little hasty their? Where not nearly ready to visit her yet." Genma said laughing nervously.  
"Oh come on! We waited ten years for both of you to show your sorry butts here and your not going to justify it by visiting her?" Ranko scornfully being angry with her father making him blanch

"In due time daughter in due time!" Genma said sweating with fear.  
"Hey wait a minute. At least let me see mom!" Ranma said to Genma angrily.  
"Well you can't at the moment." Ranko said. Ranma looked at her surprised. "I can only do is call her since she's with great gramps somewhere. All you can do is wait." Ranko stated. already calling her cell phone with her own personal cellphone."RIIIINNG!"

"Dang, It's busy. Well, will try again next time." Ranko said. Genma felt relief and Ranma felt sad. Hoping to meet with his mother.

"But still, why am I going to school? No math is going to make me run a dojo." Ranma said frowning.  
"Ranma, you need and education if you ever plan to run a dojo!" Ranko frowning at him.  
"But-" "NO!" Getting cut of by Ranko.

"You getting an education cause mom wouldn't like it if you act like a hick!" Ranko retort. Genma going to protest but Ranko stare him down with a glare promising pain in the future. He close his mouth out of fear not wanting to experience how capable  
Ranko is. Ranma also got surprised by Ranko's stricken behavior.

"Wait! You never mention about who are great grandfather is Ranko." Ranma ask. He was so curious about this other master.  
Genma also perked up on this unknown grandmaster. Curious to know who he is. "You'll get to know when he comes to visit us." Ranko smirking at him. "Right now let's head to school."

I'm way ahead of you their Ranko." Nabiki said wearing her own school uniform similar to Ranko's.  
"I'm going to walk with Nabiki." Ranko said  
"Hold on! I'm coming with you!" Akane said on the rush in her uniform as well.  
"Wait Akane! Aren't you going to escort you sexy fiancé with you to school?" Ranko smiling winking at her.

"RANKO! Stop that!" Akane shouted blushing angrily. "Besides he's your brother! Why don't you take him to school Ranko?" Akane ask.  
"No can do Akane. He's your fiancé and you'll be going together to get to know each other." Ranko smile winking at her.

"my my my. You are very devious girl their Ranko." Nabiki smirk feeling amuse from Ranko's little ploy. "But you know she's right. He is your brother. You going to let them walk to school together...alone? Just the two of them?"

"NABIKI!" Akane shouted. Her face even more red.  
"Na, she won't try anything like that yet." Ranko said casually. "Oh yeah don't forget to get your bento in the kitchen I made for you two." Ranko reminding Akane and Ranma.

"Huh? You made it?" Ranko nodded. "I thought Kasumi makes the food?" Ranma scratching his head with one finger.  
"She's in collage right now." Ranko said leaving the front entrance with Nabiki.

"Oh, okay." Getting the bentos from the kitchen. Passing one to the steamy blushing red face Akane snatching it out of Ranma's hand forcefully. "Jee Akane. You didn't have pull it out of my hand."Ranma said frowning at her. Akane just ignored him walking  
out the front. Ranma followed her.

Akane and Ranma walking on the fence to school. Akane brooding about the engagement that Ranko somehow agree to it from yesterday's reaction as well as her sisters reasons to shove him to her. Clenching her fist feeling being mocked from her best friend  
and her sisters.

"Yo Akane, you'll alright?" Ranma behind her getting uncomfortable from Akane's behavior. Asking out of concern.

"No! I am not alright! My friend and family engage me to you! You pervert!" Akane angrily said looking back at him.

"Hey! Who are you calling a pervert her?! You're the one walked in on me and saw my-"  
"IT'S DIFFERENT WHEN A GIRL SEES A GUY!" Akane stated cutting him off not to finish that sentence.

"Riiiiight." Ranma said. "Pervert." He snorted and snicker a little before jumping off the fence walking along the way.

"What did you call me?!" Akane shouted joining him at ground level growling.

"I call you a pervert, pervert." Ranma said snickering some more. "This is so- Ack!" "VOOOMM!"  
Ranma dodging from a swift high kick to his head seeing and hearing vibration impacting air. Backing away a distance.

"Hey, what was that?!" Ranma said surprise of a technique she never use. "I never see you did that in are spar!"

"It's because we're only using are skills no special techniques!" Akane finish charging at Ranma. "VOOM!" "Whoa!" Dodging a fist breaking the air. Akane did more air breaking punches, Ranma trying to dodge them all feeling the impact of vibrating  
air giving very light invisible punches hitting his body.

"Would you stop that?!" Ranma shouted.  
"What's the matter Ranma? Not so tough are you huh!" Akane gouging Ranma.  
"No but theirs people arou- Waugh!" Ranma got splash by a old lady washing down the road with her ladle turning into his cursed female form.

"Damn it!" Ranma-chan said. Akane laughing at her.  
"Who's a pervert now, pervert!" Akane said.  
"You are, tomboy-pervert!" Tossing ladle water at Akane and returning it to the old lady.

"Ahh!" Dodging the water. "Hey you jerk!"  
"Hey yourself!" Ranma-chan retort. "I shouldn't be in this mess if your not overreacting and hitting me with air vibrating punches!"

"Well you deserve it! Hmm!" Akane snorted walking to school while Ranma walking the other way. "Hey were are you going? School isthis way!" Akane said looking at her.

"To take a bath stupid! I'm not gonna start school as a girl!" Ranma-chan shout back. Akane snorted at that then she remember. 'Wait, he doesn't know where the school is!' Akane thought.

"Wait, lets stop by tofu's clinic. He might have some hot water." Akane leading Ranma to the clinic.

After finish their visit to the clinic the get some hot water. The docter made himself known and freaked out Ranma-chan. After the introduction. They went their marry way to school.

At their arrival at furinkan high school. Ranma was surprised by the number of students surrounding Ranko in a bunch of unconscious hep of bodies in all their school sports equipment struding around the place.  
Well Akane frown at that.

"You two took your sweat time!" Ranko  
Said with amusement. "Where have you two been doing along the way while I'm beating the snot out of hundreds of boys who have no hope of having are love huh?" Ranko smiling doing the love struck person with both hands on the right side of her head doing  
kissy faces at Akane.

"Stop that!" Akane said blushing angrily swinging her book bag at her. Ranko just dodge under it and giggle. "Sorry Akane. I didn't mean it that way. Just only fooling around."Ranko cheerfully smiling, Akane snort at that and Ranma somehow confused.

"Fooling around? Year right! You didn't save enough idiots to bash around so I can lose my temper on them!" Akane said.

"Oh come on Akane! You know they can't stand against one of us. Plus we Jan Ken Po on who gets to beat up the hentai squad remember? Besides you weren't here so I decide to take them on." Ranko smirk at her.

"Hey, what's that all about?" Ranma ask. Akane was about to answer him but somebody came in the scene.

"Truly such a boorish lot, aren't they." All turn their attention to a tall teen talking in a cultured yet pompous voice approach them. A tall boy with raven haired curly locks. He is dress in a samurai style blue hekama holding a bokkon in his right  
hand. "Evidently each one of them intend to ask you out on the day that one of them may defeat you." The pompous idiot said.

"Talk about last years fashion." Ranma said absentmindedly.

"Upperclassmen Kuno." Akane drawled.

"And now...you two will fight with me!" Kuno tossing two red roses at Akane and Ranko. Akane caught her rose while Ranko redirect the rose at the tree beside Kuno. He just eventually ignored it.

Whoa! Ranko that's one hell of a shot you got there!" Ranma said awestruck  
"Why thank you brother. Unless that all you can say?" She whispered.

"Well I was gonna say you two are popular but the rose shot got my attention more." Ranma stated.  
"Oh." Ranko said and Akane roll her eyes at that.  
"So what's going on her anyway?" Ranma ask.

"You their!" Kuno interrupted before any of the girls could answer. "You are awfully being quite familiar with Akane and Ranko!  
"Huh?" Ranma said in confusion.  
"Who are you boor?! Ah! Is not the custom to give ones name first?! Mine I shall give!" Said Kuno out loud. The trio watch in silence.

"Huh?" Ranma said finally. "If you want..." He shrugged.  
"My name is Tatewaki Kuno. Second year student in class E. Captain of the kendo club, undefeated new star of the fencing world! But my peers call me... The blue thunder of Furinkun high! " raising his sword in the sky, a thunder struck overhead.

At the window...

Blue Thunder?" One nearby student at the window said.  
What's her saying Nabiki, heard that one before?" One of her subordinates said.

"Nope, that's news to me." Nabiki said.

Back at the schoolyard...

"Well okay. I'm uh...staying at the Tendo training hall-"  
"What?!" Being cutoff from Kuno's roar. "Under the same roof as Akane?!" Kuno swinging his bokkon at Ranma who dodge in the somersault out of the way of his attack.

"Well then. I am the heir of the Saotome style anything goes school of martial arts!" He proclaim. Kuno swinging his bokkon at him, Ranma dodge somersault away from Kuno's strike the second time.

"Hear hold this for me!" Ranma tossing his bag to Ranko grabbing it in the air.

"Okay, but don't take to long fighting him or you'll be late!" Ranko said walking to the school entrance with Ranma's bag. Akane remained behind.

"Okay!" Ranma said. Now turning his attention to Kuno. "Anyways I'm Ranma Saotome and...I accept your challenge."  
Ready for Kuno in a fighting stance.

Two student facing each other under a storm brewing overhead. A lightning flash followed by a thunder crashing across the sky rumbling across the town.

Many student got the rumor mill about the pigtail boy from Nabiki for a price of course. Turning out he's the brother of the red hair ponytail Ranko. Many of the students who knew Ranko and her fighting prowess that greatly outshines Kuno's skill  
are forming an opinion about her brother. Already putting their bets on Ranma on winning the fight.

"Hey! Somebody is taking on Kuno!" A nearby student at the third floor window said out loud.  
"Why those that matter! Kuno never beaten Ranko in a straight up fight and we saw him go all out against her, but he still lose." A second student said.  
Yeah, I think Ranko's brother is no different! I think Kuno is going to lose again!" A third student said.

"Silence all of you who dare to speak against me!" Kuno said out loud waiting to inflict pain upon them. The students stayed quiet not to antagonize Kuno. Ranma however finds it hilarious and informative. If Ranko is as good as they claim she is.  
He won't mind having a challenging moment with his sister.

The two combatants watching each other to make the next move. "The fair Akane has fallen on the clutches of a low breed scoundrel!" Kuno pronounced. "I upperclassman Kuno shall bring you to justice!" The sounding wind blowing nearby.

"Hey, just who's clutches are you thinking about?" Ranma said feeling annoyed.  
"They're only staying with us Kuno!" Akane chim in.

"No use arguing about this!" Kuno shouted. Charging at Ranma with his bokkon up in the air in a downward slash. Ranma dodge to the side avoiding Kuno's bokkon that strike the cinder block wall slicing it through like paper.

Ranma got surprised by that and planning to stay out of reach from his attack. Landing on the side of the tree beside the stone wall sticking on the side of the trunk.  
This surprised Kuno for a moment shocked by his trick.

"Blast!" Kuno shouted striking at the tree cutting it in half. This surprise Ranma riding along side tree falling down to the ground landing on his feet. Akane got bored wondering why she remain to watch this fight.

Ranma frown. Speeding up rushing inside Kuno's guard very closed up to his face staring at the taller boy in the eye. This surprise and also frightened Kuno a little backing away for more space for an attack, but Ranma rush in his guard again. 'This guy  
is good.' Kuno thought.

Akane however wasn't impressed by the speed. Though it did bothered her that Ranma got close to Kuno face to face, it almost look like they're almost about to kiss each other but not.

"You listen up hear Kuno! Akane and I are only friends! If you want to be with her, be my guest, I'm only here with my sister! You got it?!" Ranma said. Don't want to say anything to offend her sisters only friend.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?! Go ahead and disappoint you sister so she'll feel heart broken!" Akane counter. Ranma got surprised by Akane's response.

"You mean you really want this Akane?!" Ranma respond. Akane pause for a moment of what she was saying, hesitant to answer.

"Speak ill of Akane! I forbid it!" Kuno's slash at Ranma who dodge jumping up the air with both fingers ready to strike at the pompous idiot poking him on the forehand. Lightling flash overhead. Kuno nearly tried to get Ranma's head but miss the mark  
when the rain came down on them invoking Ranma's curse.

Kuno did not see the transformation when a Panda carrying a kettle came out of nowhere under the heavy rain splashing his way towards them pummeling over Kuno grabbing his son turn daughter running towards the school.

"Mr. Saotome?" Akane said. Totally shock  
By the panda's presence ignoring the rain pouring down on and around her.

Up in the building...

The onlookers watching the fight were in total disbelief by the panda's entry attacking their upperclassman.

"Did you see that, a panda just mauled Kuno!" One male student said in joy.

"Surely that is a exceedingly strong panda!" Another male student said sounding grateful for some reason.

At the P.E. Field shed...

"Ah dammit!" Onna-Ranma exclaim in her soprano voice. "If it hadn't rain, I would have nailed that asshole with on shot!" Sounding frustrated drying up her hair.

Akane came in from the window of the shed surprising both Ranma-chan and panda Genma.  
"I wouldn't be sure about that." Akane said.  
"What do you mean Akane?" Onna-Ranma ask.  
"Check you neck." Akane said grimly.  
"Huh? A bruise?" Onna-Ranma said surprised. Playing back the fight of how Kuno bruised him.

Genma panda tenderly pouring hot water over Ranma's head changing her back to his boy form.  
"He never even touch me and I got bruised!  
Wow." Ranma said in his male voice.

"Ranma, if it was me fighting him! I would have ended that fight in one go." Akane complain. "Not holding back your skills and writing a misspelled kanji on his forehead! Or else you be breathing through a hole in neck!"  
"Huh? You saw all of that?" Ranma said surprised.

"Fah, of course!" Akane said mockingly. "Come on, let's go back to class." Grumbling feeling temperamental.  
"Whoa Akane, what's wrong with this time?" Ranma ask concern.

"Nothing! I just didn't get the chance to fight that's all!" Akane said angrily. Feeling mad that she been left out.

In class 2-E...

Kuno sitting at his chair using a hand mirror reading the word printed on his forehead being covered by his raven haired locks. Reading the word [dumbass] in misspelled kanji growling at the praising getting the attention from a nearby classmate.

"Well I've seen amazing things done by Ranko. Looks like you didn't even notice him touched you." Nabiki said lazily smirking at Kuno.

"Indeed it would seems that this Ranma Saotome would have been as good as my fiery hair goddess would be." Kuno said in tempered manner.

"But he can't even spell his kanji correctly!" Kuno shouted. Running up the chalk board writing down the word. "This is how you spell it. [Dummy]

"I thought it was written this way!" Nabiki chim in mocking tone writing on the correct spelling on the board. [!DUMBASS!]

"I detest you!" Kuno said.  
"I'm so glad that you do." Nabiki said in a sly grin.

In class 1-F...

Ranma standing their nervously with his hands behind him looking at the students while the teacher introduced him.  
"Everyone please welcome Ranma Saotome, brother of the esteem Ranko Saotome. Ms Saotome pleas stand up!" The teacher said.

Ranko standup for every student to look at her. "Hiiiiii!" Waving at them. Feeling bashful from the attention. Some girls waved at her. All of the boys are the ones waving at her the most with a stupid smile on there faces.

"Until recently he has been in China so lets give him a big nihao welcome!" The teacher said reading the report he received.

"But it doesn't Change the fact that you and Akane Tendo are late!" The teacher complain. "You two get your buckets and stand in the hallway."

Ranma standing in the hall with a temperamental Akane grumbling. Both of them holding two buckets full of water in each hands.

"It your fault you made us late you know." Akane said grunting at Ranma.

"My fault?!" Ranma said annoyed. "Then why did you hang around then?! You could have made it but you stay back?!" He counter.

"Because you wouldn't know where to go from here to class and I wanted to fight to fight that pompous idiot!" Akane shot back.  
"Plus I usually finish my fight before class even starts!"

"Oh. So what's that all about anyways?" Ranma ask hearing Akane sigh.

"It was Kuno's doing." Akane said but continued doing her best to mimic Kuno's voice. "He said, 'Anyone who wants to associate themselves with Akane Tendo and Ranko Saotome, must first defeat them in honorable combat! I will not permit any other options.  
" Akane partially impersonating Kuno said.

It was so embarrassing yet we play along." Akane said nonchalantly. "Cause we know they couldn't beat one of us. It only takes Ranko one slap to beat all of them in one second by braking the wave of air around her in a vorpal of torrential air slap. "  
Akane said for Ranko. Ranma in this thought wondering about the technique Akane mention Ranko have perform only a vague image of it.

"Me however only did was redirect their attacks on each other. And I actually laugh at that when the hentai brigade are blaming each other for attacking one another and end up beating the crap on their own team for misunderstanding untill they figure  
out it was me doing that. Took them a month to figure that out though." Akane laughing at the sheer memory of the perverts striking at there own team without knowing it.

Ranma growled at that and wasn't amuse that a bunch of idiots fighting Akane and his sister for following this Kuno dumbass way cause he say so. But also fascinated by the story about the techniques Ranko and Akane did.

In class 2-E...

"What?! Their betrothed to be wedd and my fiery hair goddess approved it?!" Kuno screamed.

Nabiki nodded with an innocent face look seeing Kuno's reaction in delightful manner, enjoying on breaking his egocentric behavior.

"It's true, my dad and his dad decided that Ranma and Akane are going to marry and Ranko approved it." Nabiki smirked and also suspicious wondering about Ranko's plan on hooking her sister to her brother.

"TO RANMA SAOTOME?!" Kuno shouted out loud. The teacher at the front tossed an eraser at Kuno's head.

"Kuno, stand in the hallway NOW!" The upset teacher yelled.

"I will not permit it!" Kuno said running down the hallway with two buckets with water in tow.

Back at class 1-F...

"So you mean you and Ranko taking turns fighting with Kuno and idiot brigade every morning?!" Ranma ask knowing full well the bokkon for brains idiot was holding back against already strong martial artist. Akane nodded

"And what Ranko told me that the idiot Kuno was holding back meaning he wasn't fighting us for real!" Akane growled at that. "But even if he fought all out. The attack he use is some sort of vorpal wind blade attack almost similar to the sound breaker  
strike Ranko and I use. But the idiot could only use that technique consciously, he doesn't even have any control over it."

Ranma whistle at the name and attacks Akane mention. So Kuno is crazy and dangerous to boot. But stand no chance against Akane and/or Ranko in an all out fight. Inside he feels totally outclass and jealous of Akane and Ranko's skills. Wishing to meet  
this other master that trained them both in a short time. Ranko said he's related to them so he have to wait and see.

"If we going to fight. Don't expect me to go easy on you." Ranma said confidently showing of his all patented cocky smirk.

"Oh challenge is it? I'm game." Akane said happily accept.  
"First of all I don't fight girls." Ranma said.

"What?! You offered a challenge and then spit at it because I'm a girl?! What the hell is wrong with you Ranma?!" Akane complained.  
"Nothing wrong, it's just I don't fight girls." Ranma said lazily being blunt about it.

"You fought me at the dojo!" Akane angrily said growling at Ranma.  
"Yeah, but I was a girl at the time." Ranma said bluntly feeling annoyed.

You will fight me as a girl and not as a boy?! You being damn totally bias about this!" Akane getting more angry at Ranma for his sexual insult.  
"Hey come on! I was taught not to fight with girls!" Ranma said. Wishing he should have shut is mouth.

"How about you fight me as a girl then?!" Akane angrily said, ready to toss the bucket of water at Ranma.

"Wait wait!" Ranma said but a stream of water came at him from down the hall behind Akane.

"YAH!" Ranma shouted jumping up in the air to avoid the water.  
"Never Ranma Saotome! I will not allow it!" Kuno shouted.  
"What the hell are talking about Kuno?!" Ranma shouted back.  
"Upperclassman Kuno?" Akane said surprise by Kuno's presence.

"I shall never accept your engagement to akane no matter what your sister wanted!" Kuno said out loud for everyone to hear opening up the windows at the classroom facing the hallway.

"What an engagement?!" One male student said.  
"How could you Akane! All the girls here thought your a lesbian with Ranko!" A female student said.  
"Ranko, you allow this when you and Akane beating up unwanted boys all the time and you got her engage with your brother?!" Another female student said.

"Yes! And who gave you that idea were lesbians?!" Ranko shouting angrily at the group of students for assuming they were.

"Hey wait a minute?! This is mistake here, it's not true!" Akane shouted  
"Yeah! It are stupid parents idea, we didn't ask for this!" Ranma shouted at the crowd.

"Hey what am I chop liver?! I'm the one who got the are parents to agree on you engag-"  
"Silence!" Kuno cutting Ranko off. Slashing at her brother but he dodge away cutting the bucket of water instead. Ranma on the run.

"Stand your ground coward!" Kuno said giving chase.  
"This is no place to fight!" Shouting at the delusional kendoist. "Follow me!" Ranma said on the run.  
"That I shall!" Kuno shouted running after Ranma. The rest of the student body followed after the two combatants.

"This is gonna be exciting!" Said one boy  
"And the winner will get to go out with Akane!" Shouted a female student excitingly.  
"If no winners, Akane has Ranko for girl on girl company!" Another female student happily said.

"WE'RE NOT LESBIANS!" Akane and Ranko shouted at sync. Ahead of the group of students following the combatants

"Hey you all! No running in the hall!" Shouted by a nearby couch running pass him.  
"Yes sir!" Akane and Ranko replied politely while running after the two combatants.

Ranma spotted and open window and decided vault through it but not before turning his head to Kuno.  
"Here's a fast way out. Let's go outside!" Ranma said. Jumping out from the third floor.  
Fear not I follow!" Kuno shouted. Still on pursuit following him through the window.

"Hey, this is the third floor!" Shouted by a one of the student in the group. Kuno screaming like a sissy from the fall.

"Don't sweat, is just a little hop!" Ranma responding to the student group and hearing Kuno sissy scream. He return his attention down and saw a swimming pool below them.

"WAH!" Surprised Ranma shouted as he approached the pool with the screaming Kuno.  
"You idiot!" Akane shouted.

Lucky there's a pool their!" Said one male student  
Yeah lucky!" A second male student chim.

"Lucky he says!" Ranma shouted in haste before he and Kuno hit the water with a huge splash!

"Looks like we got to go down their and help Ranma. Ranko said looking down the window. "Come on let's take the stairs!"

"Why not just jump down?" Akane ask  
"No way! Unless your planning to flash everyone your undies then be my guest." Ranko smirk and Akane huff at her with annoyence. Ranko heading for Ranma and Akane went to the faculties for hot water.

Authors note: finish with this story. The technique mention here is the one I thought of. What the technique those is that the user pulls condense air making it feel solid and when striking at it, the condense air ether explode on impact creating a ripple  
effect in the air or ra. move it in motion with their punch or kick creating a sonic boom effect or use it to increase your attack reach using sound to bounce off the punch or kicks. But it requires ki control to manipulate the air and speed for it  
to work.  
The rest of the story I followed with the canon with some change of add praises with Ranko as the extra.

Next chapter body and soul


End file.
